Why me Why you Why not
by stephanieredmon
Summary: When you feel as if the rules that the world around you apply to everyone except you where do you fit into the grand scheme of life? Will Sonny and Will find the answer to this question in each other or will it only be an illusive dream?
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Me Why You Why Not Chapter One**_ Will is sitting under three over looking the rocky cliff and he was thinking to himself I wounder how far it is down from there to thee Water? Well I don't know and I may never know but it certainly is pretty from up here. I just wish that the rest of my life was that pretty. I don't know I guess that I should not complain but I have no idea what is going on the only thing that I know is that I feel myself slipping away as if nothing is right in the whole world but there is nothing wrong I have a good job the money I cant complain about I just don't know William Horton is not like the rest of the world I could talk to Sonny but I don't know he would probably laugh and tell me that I am some kind if mental case for feeling this way or tell me to grow pair that I am just feeling sorry for myself. I don't know. Will just rests his head on his knees and the next thing that he realizes is that he is crying and he has no idea why he just sits there for a while crying with his head on his knees and he did not realize that it was past 8:00 and he was supposed to meet Sonny when he got off of work to go get somethings for tee new apartment. Do I even have my phone? Will searched his pockets and his phone was there he looked to see if he had any messages and the only messages were from Sonny and Sonny was very concerned. Sonny sent several texts that Will did not even realize that he had a phone at all because he was so wrapped up in his head trying to figure out what his problem was. Will just sighed and said forget it I am just going to clear my mind of everything and then try to come up with a good excuse to tell Sonny later. Hey Sonny Hey Andrea Is Will still here? I am afraid not Sonny he left around noon and asked me if I did not mind calling some of his clients and letting them know that he had to cancel his appointments for the rest of the week and to reschedule everyone for him and I have just got off of the phone with the last one. If it weren't for the fact that Will looked so upset I would have said no because we are swamped this week but Sonny when he left this afternoon man I have never saw him so upset. Did something happen that made him angry? No Sonny we actually were having a very good day until around noon Will just cut out he was not angry it was more like he was trapped in his thoughts and going through the motions. Andrea has Will been acting strange lately like something was bothering him? Sonny you are roommates with him right? Yes we have been friends almost since we came out of the oven. Sonny I am worried about Will because here lately he has not been acting like himself he has been moody and I am not a doctor but I think that he is very depressed for some reason and he acts like there is nothing wrong but I can tell and it scares me. What are you saying Andrea? Sonny today when he left there was this look in his eyes it was as if there was no life no hope they were empty of any feelings Sonny you know that is just not Will. Andrea I am going to go out and look for him was he driving or walking? He was driving but I have no idea where he would go. Sonny Called Wills phone frantically trying to get him to answer but it kept going to voice mail and none of his text were being answered and it had been raining and Sonny went to their house to grab a raincoat to go out looking for Will some more his car was home but no Will. Oh God Will where are you and why wont you call me back usually you call me or text me back immediately. What is wrong Will please font do anything to hurt yourself or worse. Will had been walking for hours along the winding road leading from the cliff it was cold and raining but Will was numb to it all. Sonny sat down a few minuets and he tried to think of anywhere that Will could be at and then suddenly it dawned on him that Will would always go to the spot under the tree over looking the cliff that was above the sea he said that the sea air seems to be the only thing some times that could just draw out anything bad that he was feeling and then he would be fine and so Sonny took his car and he went to Wills place but Will was not there but he did find Wills phone and wallet. Oh God! Sonny took out his phone with his flash light he started to look around and he saw a set of foot prints that was very close to the edge of the cliff and Sonny was in panic mode he was thinking what if Will jumped what if? Sonny was thinking every bad possibility that anyone could think. OK Kiriakis calm down you are not helping by getting hysterical. Sonny saw some more footsteps leading up higher on the long winding road and he jumped in his car and he took off slowly so that he could follow trail of the wobbly foot prints. He was driving almost 30 minuets and he saw someone sitting with their head down soaked to the bone facing away from the car and Sonny was relieved and afraid at the same time not knowing if it was Will or someone who looked like him from the back or if it was him was he hurt. Sonny stopped the car with the engine running and the headlights were on and he walked up and placed his hand on wills shoulder. Will looked up at him and garbed him and said I am sorry I am so sorry and Sonny said its OK and Will was just a mess he was crying Sonny asked Will if anyone hurt him and he could not speak he was crying so bad and he could not even hold his own weigh up because he did not have the emotional strength to stand Sonny asked Will if he could stand and Will just shook his head ever so lightly and Sonny picked Will up and took him to the car Will was holding onto Sonny for dear life not because he was afraid that Sonny was going to drop him but because he was tying to gather strength from Sonny. Sonny held Will in one arm propped against the car and the other hand he opened the passenger door and softly sat him down and buckled him in. Sonny had saw every side of Will that there was over the years but never this side of him so raw emotionally fragile and vonurable and Sonny knew a long time ago that Will was struggling for years but today it just all came to a head and Sonny had an idea of what was going on but he was not going to say anything unless Will came to him and either told him or talked to him about because Sonny knew that some people take years before the even said or asked questions about being gay. Sonny got Will home and he got him a pair of Sweats and a warm sweat shirt and made Will a hot mug of his favorite tea. Sonny sat down on the couch just rubbing Wills still wet hair and said Will I am here for you I am right here. Will cuddled up like a baby and laid his head on Sonny's lap and Sonny kept rubbing Wills head and pulling up the blanket to make sure that he stayed warm all through the night he held Will 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why Me Why You Why Not Chapter two**_ **Around 7:00 in the morning he heard Will yelling Oh no God no no no no!** **Will took off to his room and locked the door Sonny ran after Will and said Will are you OK?'** **Will just repeated over and over again Oh my God No No No No!** **Sonny said Will please open the door and talk to me.** **Will took his bags out of the closet and he threw in all of the cloths that would fit he had put on one of Sonny's shoes on and on of his socks on and his sweats on backward and inside out.** **He came out Sonny was standing there and almost laughed but instead he said Will if you need the other shoes and sock I will get them from my room and you may want to put your pants right side out and facing the right direction I tried that one time and trust me it was not a very good feeling.** **Will dropped his bags in defeat he walked into his room closed the door Sonny made a pot of coffee and will sat down and said Sonny I am so sorry for the way that I just acted and about yo9ur shoe and sock. Sonny took the mug of coffee to Will he said that is not what is worrying me.** **You mean yesterday.** **Yes and all night yes yesterday.** **Can you tell me what has you so upset that you could not even dress yourself just now and you were ready to bolt?** **Sonny the truth is that I have no idea.** **My work is going very good my life is going good but I just don't know where William Horton fits into it all it is as if I have no idea of how I feel who I am what is my perpous . Its like there is no Will.** **Will I know exactly what is wrong but it is up to you to figure it out and accept it for yourself.** **Sonny?** **Yeah Will?** **Do you think that I am feeling this way because I am gay too?** **Will I can not nor will tell you who you are that is for you to find out but I am here and if you need any help or if you need to tell me something or talk about your feelings please talk to me and don't try to hold them in you scared the hell out of me.** **Will when I could not find you I saw your phone and wallet just laying under that tree and the foot prints so close to the edge of that cliff you hive no idea what was going through my head. Will Horton I can not lose you do you understand that?** **I am so sorry Sonny I am so so sorry.** **Will puts his arms around Sonny and says I am so sorry that I had you so scared and so worried.** **Look at me William Horton we have know each other since birth don't you ever do that again please promise me that you will not ever do that!** **Sonny I promise I will not do that again and Sonny thank you for taking care of me and keeping me safe.** **Will I am always here for you no mater what?** **No mater what?** **No matter what.** **Sonny I do have to tell you something two things actually one is that you were right about the pants not feeling all that good wearing them like that some things just were not meant to be squished like that and two.** **You are right again and I am as sure as the day is long about that this.** **Sonny you know when I asked you if you thought I was gay?** **Yes I do.** **I was not asking you I was admitting to myself what I already knew and it just scared me because for some reason I had it in my head that it would change everything in my whole world but when I look at you and your life I know that it doesn't.** **Sonny?** **Yes Will?** **I have a confession for you.** **Whats that Will Sonny I have been in love with you I think from birth. Please do not laugh at me for saying that and if it upsets you I am sorry but I know you and you know me like the back of our hands and I know for darn sure that you knave known that I was gay a heck of allot longer than I even thought about it but you have never pressured me and you were always so supportive.] Sonny?** **Can I hug and kiss you?** **Will only if you allow me to make a confession of my own.** **You are right I have known for ages that you are gay and yes I have always been there for you and I always will be there for you and God Will you have no idea how much I love and treasure you I just want to always protect you and to love you and Will I feel like if you don't get over here with and kiss a hug that I am going to explode. Will and Sonny held each other in a deep passionate kiss and a long love filled embrace and neither ever wanted to break away from that moment but Will said Sonny?** **Yes Will?** **Uh can we get back to this in a few minuets because I have to go pee from all of the tea and coffee that you made for me.** **Sonny said I may let you go in there for that long but you better hurry up or I am going to come in after you. Will peaks his head through the bathroom door and said don't make any promises that you cant keep Mr Kiriakis.** **Sonny acted like he was going to run over there hand Will locked the door and took care of his business and he came back and sat down next to Sonny and gave him a kiss o9n the cheek and laid his head in Snnys shoulder and said who would have thunk it me and you?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_ **Oh my gosh I just remembered something.** **Whats that Will?** **You know that I love you right?** **But one big problem …** **Our moms hate each other.** **And don't you think that is their problem?** **Sonny I agree but really listen to me I do not care who knows I just don't want you to be hurt I am used to it with my mom but you and your moms relationship is quite different.** **Will I was just thinking about something.** **I know that we just moved here but when this lease runs out how would you feel about going into business with me?** **Well you have a very successful career in advertising and I aint too bad at running Cashmere and Lace so why don't we 0artner up and you take over the ad and marketing and I can keep doing the designing aspect and we can be equal partners in the business together and between the two of us God only knows where we can take Cashmere and Lace.** **How Soon would you like to do this?** **Gosh Will how soon do you want to do it?** **Call the Lawyer now and I have to go to the office for a while and then I will come back and I will talk to my lawyer to make it all legal but when I come back I may have a few surprises up my sleeve for you.** **Horton you are up to something what is it?** **You will find out give me about a week and I promise you that it will be well worth the wait.** **OK Horton but no funny business you got me?** **No Sir Mr K this will not be funny business at all.** **Will went into hiss office and Andrea was there and said Hey Boss you look great today a little more casual than usual but absolutely great.** **Thank you Sweetie.** **Andrea could you do me a favor?** **Uhtoh the last time you said that you had me here for hours calling people up and rearranging schedules because you were taking the week off well technically I still am hence the causal attire but could you send look up all of the people we do fashion ads for and get send me their contact information and everything that we have done for them since we have been working with them not a real detailed list but just you know things like what kind of shoots we did and the type of people they are because I am going to be all fashion from now on and I will be moving my office across town to another location and I know that is going to make you happy because you live on that side of town.** **Sir are we going to go strictly fashion ads?** **No Andrea we are going to be expending into the whole fashion indiestery and with you as my girl Friday and me doing what I do best I have a partner coming on board who knows the ins and outs of everything else we stand to cause a rather big splash in this indiestery.** **OK Boss I will get right on it but can I ask you for one favor?** **Yeah sure?** **Do you mind if I do this at home so that I can be with my hubby and my baby while I do it?** **Andrea how would you like to work from home 75% of the time?** **Boss do you know what that would mean to me?** **Yes I do and that was what I was going to ask you next if you would come into the office for a little while during the day because I am going to be out most of the day doing foot work but you get paid the same amount of money and I am going to have a line installed in your office at home for only business with a new computer as well as a fax machine and I am going to pay for internet service for you to have for business and yes it can be used for your own personal usage too so do not worry about that. Oh and there may be a new name change soon but we will get to that after I meet with our lawyers.** **Wow Will you have been thinking allot about this haven't you?** **Yes I have and if things go as planned there will be one business meeting that you will be required to come in for each week and yes you can bring the baby with you we have plenty of space for the portacrib.** **Will your ideas are sounding better and better by the second.** **I hope so but my partner is going to have to do the really hard stuff by getting more investors.** **Because that end is going to be popping.** **You are really looking out for everyone aren't you Will yes I really am William Horton is back better than ever and has a full vision of what he wants to do.** **Will you know what I am so proud to work with you. I was happy before but man you just keep getting better and better.** **Shh Andrea don't say that too loud that is a secret and if everyone knew it could be a dangerous thing.** **There is my Will back the guy that I know and love.** **Sonny was in his office and he heard the door open and Will looked like he was angry at the whole world and Sonny sat down on the couch next to him he said Will whats wrong?** **Well Dr. Kiri8akis who has to analyze my every move this is what is going on!** **Sonny saw that it was from Wills Lawyer and he closed his eyes and said Will is this what you have been working so darned hard on that I could hardy grab a kiss from you for the past two weeks?** **Yes! Dr Kiriakis. Will was almost about to laugh he said I am going to the bathroom.** **Sonny said I don't want to read it without you.** **Suit yourself it doesn't change whats in those papers.** **Will went into the bathroom and he was so happy that he knocked the trash can over and to keep up the charade that he was very angry he made sure that Sonny heard him and he said damn it good one Horton anything else that you can screw up!** **Sonny came to the door of the bathroom and said Will are you OK?** **Sure dad do you want to wipe my butt now?** **Sonny said man whatever is in this envelop that put him in this mood I hope that I can help get him to settle down gosh he is as mad as I have ever saw him in my life. And I have no idea what I could say or do that would make things any easier. Gosh man.** **Sonny sat back down on the couch with the envelope in his hand and Will came out of the bath room and he had intentionally got a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe so that Sonny could sweetly as always tell him that he had it on the bottom of his shoe but Sonny did not say a word.** **He just waited for Will to sit down and he wanted to go over the bad news together and show his love and support to Will.** **Sonny opened the envelope and Will sat there very serious looking as Sonny read the documents and Sony could not believe it so he read them through four times.** **William Horton You scared the crap out of me.** **Do you realize what you have done in two weeks took me two years to get done?  
Well it helps to have contacts who like you and have worked with you before so there you go.** **Will kissed Sonny's cheek happy Birthday and Merry Christmas.** **Will hon I don't know allot about the ins and outs of the ad business but I do know famous fashion houses so please tell me how you managed to get 18 top national and 3 top international fashion houses to give me their accounts for cashmere and Lace.** **Wrong Sonny. Look again Let me look at it William what fashion house is Leather and Lace?** **Cashmere and Laces new brother line for men.** **William I do not recall there being a brother line for men and I founded Cashmere and Lace Yup I know that.** **William what have you done?** **We have just expended love of my life.** **We?** **As in you and me working together in the fashion industry.** **Sonny you have the design team I have the marketing and salesmanship you also have the go to for investors.** **With my contacts and with you skills negotiations for investors I can do decent sales pitches too and draw up proposals and everything is in one house no hiring from third party companies why is it not in our best interest to go into this together and launch Leather and Lace as a brother company to Cashmere and lace?** **How did you come up with the money for all of this?** **Sonny I sold off all of my contracts except the fashion contracts to other companies with a bit of a profit if you will take a look at these. They are the latest accounts records and financial statements for the ad company.** **OK see all of these in pink?** **They are the accounts that I made a 25% or higher profit on from their sales.** **The green are the 10-25% profit.** **Will I never knew that your business was doing that well and II certainly never knew that you knew numbers that well either.** **Sonny this is how it works you make them think that you are dumb and then you start the haggling you know that they are going in low well let them go in at your asking price and then let them think that they won out because they made you fold when actually you came in at a price that was blown way up and you know that they would not bite and then you haggle down but never tip your hand when you have all of the aces you haggle until they come to the amount that you want or exceeds it.** **Baby I may have to put you on the buyers team.** **Sonny do you know anything about marketing?** **You pitch out an idea that you know is a great idea and you just put some buttons and fancy Perls on it and say its formal attire charge twice as much for it.** **Sonny was absolutly amazed by Wills analogy and how he made it relate to the fashion business.** **Sonny stuck out his hand and said Welcome to the Lace line Sir.** **Oh here is my contract for my pay and earnings and commission.** **Will you are only taking 5% and the employees are getting the same pay as they were getting working for only plus a 2% sign on bonus you plus they are required to have a meeting once week with all being present and everyone has a chance to throw in ideas and if they work then that person gets paid the standard rate of commission as sanctioned by me but it has to be a complete agreement between everyone from you and the team for it it to be a go.** **Will my God you have to be a genius.** **No just allowing you to be the boss and if you make the employees feel important then they will be loyal.** **Will I have always known you as a friend and I grew to love you but to see in writing backed by an attuny and a CPA you thought of everything but I have to ask you not to get mad but I have to run it by my guys too. Um mm lets see look into my eyes Sonny do you see one ounce of anger?** **That my love is just commonsense business is business that's just the way it works. I would be telling you to take it to your guys to look over if you did not say anything in the first place.** **Don't forget I know the business as well as you do and the bottom line is will this add to the company I also along with the financial statements I have the earnings from the past three years and I also have tax information for the past 7 years.** **They can see where I was 7 years ago and where I am today as a company. Will you forgot to tell them that you are gay and that you live with your boyfriend.** **No Sonny you are not my boyfriend,** **Sonny looked at will in complete confusion and said I'm not?** **Will said no have I ever onetime called you my boy friend?** **Sonny said come to think of it you haven't.** **You do love me don't you?** **Yes I love you more than anything and the boyfriend jazz that ainta gonna happen because I feel like** **we have been boy friends for years and I think it is time to take a different title now?** **Will what are you talking about Sonny I do believe that we are more than boyfriends that we are partnership with that being said I have something else that you need to look at that is not business.** **Another legal document Will?** **Yup open it up Sonny.** **Sonny opened up the envelope and he looked at Will and he said are you sure that this is really what you want?** **Sonny you and I both know that unless you are my Power of Atterny that should anything happen to me that you could not even get any answers or ask any questions concerning my condition and so I just made it perfectly clear that if anything happened to me you have complete power of attorney Sonny medical as well as my financial decisions.** **Will do you realize that this is almost as if we were married?** **And would getting married be so bad?** **Will not this soon.** **Oh Sonny lighten up but yes it would be the next hing closet to us being married** **I just want you to really understand that I trust you with my very life.** **Over the years look at how many times that you went to bat for me taking care of me like a little baby when emotionally I could not take care of my own self.** **You are the only person who knows every single thing about me warts and all and you still have never turned your back on me on given up on me so who better to be my power of attorney?** **Sonny sat there and he just smiled and said you could sell poop on a stick and call it gourmet and people would buy it from you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_ **Will had been wrestling with headaches for the past three months he at first thought that they were just stress headaches because he had been working on quite a few big projects but today it was very different.** **He was having one of the worst headaches yet and he had gotten almost 20 minuets of work done and it was 10 AM usually he had eight projects ready for Sonny to check out for him to give presentations at the next weekly meeting for approval but today he had to break down and call his doctor again and get an appointment set up for as soon as possible today and he told them of the blinding headache he has been having all day long and that it is getting worse by the second and they looked and asked if he could be there in 45 minuets and he said yes that he had no choice.** **Mr Horton Please do not drive make sure that you have some one else to drive for you. Will got up holding on to the wall until he came to Sonny's office and he knocked on his door and Sonny said come in. Typically Will did not bother Sonny at work and when Will opened the door Sonny said well hello beautiful what brings you out of the bullpen?** **Honey are you really busy today?** **Well not really why Babe do you need something?** **I was just wondering if you do something for me.** **Babe are you OK?** **Not really Honey and that is why I am here.** **Will Babe sit down please and tell me what you need and I will do it are you not feeling well because you look really pale.** **Honey I have a doctors appointment in 45 minuets and I need someone to drive me today I have not got 20 minuets of work done today and my head hurts so bad that I can barley see do you have time to take med or if not I will just call cab either way it will be OK. Can you give me five minuets to get everything ready and we can go then.** **I knew that you were having headaches but I just thought that they were coming from stress I get them at times myself but Babe why haven't you told me before now.** **Honey I went to the doctor he said it was migraines and also stress and I just thought it made sense but now I can barley see I had to hold on to the wall just to get here and this is the only time it was this bad.** **Sonny grabbed his keys and phone and asked Will if he was OK enough to walk and Will said only if you help me not hit things.** **OK Babe but if you need me to carry you tell me and I will.]** **I guess that is why we have been riding together and you have not been driving right?** **Yes Honey it is I am not about to drive when I know that I am not fit to be behind the wheel of a car. Sonny walked over to Will and took his hand and he noticed that Will was trembling a bit but he did not point it out he just wrapped his arms around Will and said I love you Babe and I am here for you always. Will said I love you too and with just that embrace and those three words Will had stopped trembling and he knew that he would be fine.** **Ten minuets latter they were in the parking lot of the office building Sonny looked over at Will and his color was a bit better and he asked Will if he was feeling any better and Will said yes a little bit but I still cant see very well so you are going to have to check me in.** **OK Babe I will do that do you want me to go back with you?** **No Honey I will be fine they can help me while I am back there.** **Are you sure Babe?** **Yes I will be OK.** **I will let you know what they say.** **OK Babe I love you and if you need anything please let me know I will be right out here.** **I will walk you to the door and then I will wait.** **OK Honey and I am sorry that I had to stop what you were doing for this.** **Babe do bot ever and I mean ever apologize for something that you have no control of. You needed my help more than lace needed me and you will always come first.** **Hello Mr Horton well you are back because of the headaches are getting worse and they are blinding headaches?** **Mr Horton I am going to give you a prescription for anxiety medication and some Oxycontin for the pain only take them as needed and I am going to give you a couple of injections a steroid pain medication in the artery of your neck and some steroids and pain medication and I am going to see if tomorrow Dr Taruson can see you he is an eye specialist because you may just need glasses but we don't know yet and I am going to do a scan real fast of your neck and head to see if there is anything on my side that I should do.** **Since you have been having these headaches for so long I am also going to call him right now and get him to see you right now so that you can get him to examine your eyes and we will call you with the results,** **Will please try to rest and take a few days off to see if that helps.** **While you are here I am going to take some blood and send it to a couple of labs to be on the safe side I understand.. OK Doc send in the Vampires.** **Will you are one of my favorite patients you are such a funny person even when your head hurts like crazy.** **I learned a long time ago Doc that laughter is the best medicine.** **Plus a smile looks allot better on a persons face than a frown.** **That is a very good out look however please take your heath very seriously Doc I am and I do I have allot riding on me to be here and to be healthy.** **You are a very good man William Horton.** **Thank you Sir.** **Will walked out of the office 5 vials of blood lighter and a pretty large dose of Oxycontin his system still in some pain but a little wobbly.** **Sonny was watching the door and he saw Will some out and Will stumbled a very little bit but Sonny jetted over to make sure that Will was OK and Will said I just need to get home I will talk toy you along the way.** **OK Babe. Are you OK enough to walk by yourself?** **Oh I can walk but standing and walking at the sometime might be a little task.** **Sonny saw gauze on each side of Wills neck and each arm so he was kind of thinking that they might have given him some strong pain medication. Oh Son before I forget I needs these filled please.** **Will I need to talk to you about something.** **OK as soon as I am sitting so I can think.** **Sonny helped Will to the car and Will sat down and buckled up Sonny said can you remember what the doctor said?** **Yup I sure can.** **Well would you tell me please?** **First off for me to take it easy for a while and for me not to get too stressed out.** **So he wants you to take some time off from work for a while.** **He did not tell me that but I am going to work from the house for a while.** **He gave me some pain medication and a shot of steroids hence my stylish bandages on my neck because he put it straight into the artery.** **Then he let me go as always they took lab work and that was it.** **So basically he has no idea?** **Yup We are no closer to knowing that we were the first time that I went.** **Sonny looked at the prescriptions and he said Babe I hate to do this to you gut I am not going to allow you to work at all even at home.** **Will said it is going to be fine hon I can do my job. He said Will this is Oxycontin it is not only a narcotic but the strongest pain pills next to morphine that they have on the market and I can not allow you to try to make any rational business dealings while you are taking this.** **Will started to cry and said damn it!** **Sonny said Babe I am sorry I just want you to be safe and for you to not do something to screw up your division.** **Sonny you don't understand I am not upset with you but with myself.** **I just can not understand what is going on and because of this I can not do what I do best and I just don't know how to feel about it I have so many emotions right now I am willing to work from home but to not work at all after working since I was 17 years old then going to college for4 years running my own business partnering up with you and building up Leather from the its conception and now I cant even work leather and lace or the ad and marketing.** **I don't know what to feel or even what to do I am William Horton The man that puts the faces to the house of Lace and now I am William Horton nobody.** **I am not feeling sorry for myself but I just don't know exactly what to do now.** **I am sorry I was just venting as I said I am not angry and I can not blame you we have a very successful business and I am not going to jeopardize anything that we have worked so hard on to build up.** **Babe I know that you were just venting and you have every right to vent and it is OK to talk to me and tell me what you feel that is what I am here for and I love you so much but if you kept it all bottled up then I would worry.** **Will right now you are going through hell with all of these unknowns and then you in a sense had you job robbed from you on top of that you have so much pain you have to vent somewhere and why not vent to the one person who loves you with all of their hart and who is here to support you no matter what?** **Will sighed and said I am sorry but I am going to do one last thing in the office and then I am going to go lay down for a while don't worry about dinner for me just grab you something and right now as I said I just have to figure somethings out.** **Sonny felt almost as helpless as Will dose and it kills him to see Ll going through so much and there is nothing that he can do but si9t back and watch and not be able to do a thing.** **Wills phone rang while he was in the office and it was the eye doctors office and they told him that they had found some findings that he need to speak with them about and asked if he could come in tomorrow to speak to them about it and Will said well My partner dose not get off of work until after 6 tomorrow is one of his long days can we just discuss it over the phone please.** **The nurse asked the doctor and the doctor said yes but I do want to see you next week no exceptions OK?** **Will your optic nerve is deteriorating and that is why you are having the headaches.** **Will there is no medication that we can give you to prevent you from going totally blind but I do want to talk about treatment options as other alternative steps that we can take but the bottom line is that you you are going to be going blind.** **Will the pain stop then?** **Yes it will stop then and Will said OK tell me how long will it be before I lose my site all together?** **Will you could lose it in a month up to six weeks and you know that time to be exact?** **Yes Will I am surprised that it has not already happened by now because when you come in next week you can see exactly what I am talking about.** **May I ask for a copy of the films as well as the diagnosis and the treatment plan so I can show my partner exactly what is going on?** **I do not want him left in the dark about anything.** **Oh and I would like you to have available a list to get the tools that I can use to write notes to Sonny and also I need to place orders for 5 complete computers set ups for work my office as well as three wireless printers and set me up appointments to learn braille and to help me to do the counting of foot steps to get around at work and at home.** **Will? We will do that and your partner may have help you at work.** **That is no problem at all.** **Please excuse me but I have to make some phone calls. Right away and thank you for talking to me and for working with me on this I actually feel better now at least I know why everything is going on like this.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_ **Sonny got up to get ready for work and Will got up too and kissed Sonny.** **Good morning handsome.** **Well good morning to you too.** **Babe are you feeling better?** **Compared to what death?** **Will do not even play around like that its not funny.** **I am sorry Honey its just that I am tired of feeling like crap all of the time.** **Sonny turned around and put his arms around his beautiful man with his blond locks all over his head from not brushing his hair this morning he hugged him really closely and kissed him on top of his head and said I know Babe if I could help you I would I am going to go downstairs and make a pot of coffee and bring you a cup and then I am going to put your pain medication on in front of the on your nightstand so you can see them.** **I love you so much babe and I am here for you and we are going to get through this together.** **I know Hon but it is so frustrating.** **I know Babe I know.** **Would you rather me to take off a little time from work to not to baby you or anything like that but to just stick around and help out for a few days until we know what to do next?** **Sonny think about it with us both gone do you really feel comfortable leaving the zoo unattended?** **Babe right now the zoo be hanged right now you are more important and for some reason I am a bit nervous leaving you alone today and I cant put my finger on why but I just have a feeling that you are going to need me today.** **Honey if it will make you feel better I will go down stairs while you are here and lay down on the couch until you come home.** **Babe I think that would make me a little less uneasy.** **OK I am going to make myself look human and less like I just rolled off skid row.** **You are welcome to wait for me and watch me down the steps.** **I am not going to put up a fight with you on that but it is a little chili today so I am going to grab a blanket and take it down with me.** **Oh No Babe you are not going to take anything but yourself I will grab the pillow and a blanket and carry them down the steps for you.** **Yes Daddy hen.** **Sonny just smiled and cock a doodle doo.** **Will and Sonny both looked at each other and Sonny said hey that was your fault after being around you all of these years you rubbed off on me not my fault.** **Will laughed and said well I hope that me rubbing off on you does not give people the wrong impression.** **Because I know better than that and I am pretty certain that is not the reputation that you have at Lace everyone tells me that I and the head nut of A &M.** **You know we have all of the real crazy people in the bullpin Well at least one huge crazy team member who also owns Leather too.** **William Horton I love you and I know you feel like crap but you never stay down for long and your one liners they are signature Will Horton.** **Yeah They kind of grow on ya like a fungus don't they you just cant get rid of them once you hear them.** **Honey do I look like I belong in the world of the living now?** **Babe you have never looked like you belong in the world of the living.** **Whoa before you kill me I was saying that you always look heavenly.** **Good save Kiriakis.** **I think that you have been around me to long you haven't quite perfected it but keep your day job I will keep my job as head nut and keeper of the bats.** **The bats?** **Yeah that's why they say that I am batty.** **Oh my Gosh William get down those steps.** **OK now plant that butt on the couch and do not get up too fast and call me if there is the slightest thing wrong you chip a nail call me.** **Got it!** **Yes Sir!** **I love you Babe but seriously call me even if you just want me to come home and cuddle with you or you want me to come home and just be with you Lace will be OK with out my being there 24/7.** **By the way Alexia someone called and said that she needs you contact her and that you have her number do you want me to handle it? Nah I know what it is about and its no big deal.** **Are you sure she sounded a bit high strung.** **She is but I know how to put out any of her fires.** **OK but that is it no business nothing got me?** **Yeah I know.** **OK Honey I love you but I know the salt mines await your grand entrance to commence their day.** **Yeah Babe I know five minuets without me being there and Lace will fall apart.** **See I told you I know the bull pin is the same way but they are going to hate my not being there.** **Why who's covering you?** **Rusty** **Oh God you have a huge thrashing coming from your direction when you get back.** **Rusty is way more serious and he will fire people left and right.** **No he will not because you and I only have the authority to hire or fire I am going to have Janelle to keep an eye on things and if he gets out of line he will be the one with the pink slip.** **Babe that was good thinking Janelle is good.** **Yes she is but listen if Rusty is not coming through as good as I was then don't let him hang around and ask Janelle if she would take lead.** **How did you know Rusty took your place as lead because I had 15 little birdies that all called me and told me that he appointed himself King.** **Babe do you want me to get rid of him?** **Yeah Honey do it because we cant wait until the whole division implodes before we do something oh if you look in the office under that green folder you will find his pink slip already singed by me and you just need to sign it and put it into the computer..** **Sonny went into Wills office looking for the pink slip and he dropped the folder on the floor and he saw an envelope from the Oncology department of memorial and he shut the door and he slowly fell to the ground and he started crying but he knew that Will would hear him and so he wiped his eyes and with shaky hands he put the envelope back into the folder Will said Honey did you find the pink slip?** **Sonny spoke almost in a whisper but he cleared his throat and said I am sorry I knocked over that green file.** **Oh its OK Honey I think that I need to get some where else to put stuff like that until I get around to doing what needs to be done with it.** **Babe I am not really feeling so hot so I think that I am going to work from home today do you need your medication or anything?** **Nah but if you want you can bring your laptop down here and you can keep me company since my dad forbids me to get up.** **Sonny was looking at Will with a stoic look on his face and he said anything you want just ask. Sonny went upstairs and changed in to some jeans and a tee shirt with long sleeves because Will was right it was cold in the house and so Sonny turned the heat up and got his laptop and he cooked breakfast for them and he already had planed out some Indian food for Will because he loves it so much Sonny sat down and put Wills head in his lap and he could not concentrate and so he sent a text to Mosin and told him to watch the zoo because he would not be in today and he will let him know when he would be in.** **Mosin sent a text back take all of the time that you need Will needs you more right now plus you can work from home any way so don't worry.** **Will sat up and Sonny said Babe whatcha doing he said I am just going to put out one little redheads flame I will be back.** **Will Babe let me handle her please you need to rest please.** **Oh Sonny she gets worked up over every little thing and I just have to work my Horton charm on her and she is fine.** **Will went to his office and shut the door and locked it slowly so Sonny would not hear it.** **Hey Lex hows the France deal?** **No crap are you serious no way.** **Will I am not kidding you at all not only did he accept our bid but he is paying all shipping cost and pushing the date up to four months from now.** **Hot dang it!** **I have to tell Sonny he is going to flip dose Clark have all of the contracts yes and Leather and Lace now owns the Worlds biggest supplier of rare fabrics and imports contacts suppliers the whole nine. You have exclusive rights and ownership as of today.** **YES!** **Hey Lex thanks girl we could not have made this happen if you weren't there.** **Will I have just been messenger girl you did the work don't forget I am purely an A &M girl who learned everything about it from you so it was no big deal it just meant that you did not have to travel here plus don't forget that you helped me out too many times to count on some of my biggest clients too so we are a good team yes we are you little fire cracker.** **Thank you again Lex.** **Will anytime you need a french connection call me and I will do your leg work any time..** **You are a sweetheart.** **You said four months?** **Yes Will four months.** **OK thanks again.** **No problem Will.** **Will came back and he had a plan brewing to surprise Sonny with but he had to keep it under wraps because Sonny is already acting funny and I need to find out whats up with him.** **Oh gosh he saw the bill and now he thinks that I have brain cancer.** **Well Will evidently it scared him too bad that he did not see the email that was on the desk. I was not hiding it I was going to tell him tonight when he got home.** **Will picked the report up and put it in his back pocket.** **Wills head was really hurting and his vision was really blurry Will got to the door of the office and unlocked it and he said Honey could you come here a second please?** **Sonny jumped up and said Babe are you OK?** **To be honest Honey I think that I need a little help laying down again.** **Another bad headache?** **Yeah and Honey could you do something else for me?** **Call mosin and tell him that you need some time off because I don't think that it is wise for me to be alone.** **OK honey I will call him once I help you down and get you a pain pill.** **No its OK I don't want one of the new ones If you get me some Morbic from the night stand I think that will be better.** **OK Babe is there anything else that you need yes but we will talk about that in a few minuets..** **OK Babe don't move until I get back or you call me if you need something else.** **Oh and Babe I need to talk to you about something else too.** **OK honey.** **Sonny was looking for the pills and Will had a ton of medication in the drawer and Sonny said Oh God is he that bad? I do not know what half of these are for.** **Will forgot to tell Sonny that he had allot of medications that they tried for the headaches but that they were things that he did not take except the Morbic and the adivan.** **Sonny going to think that I am an addict.** **I will talk to him when he gets down here.** **Will sent Leo a text asking him to type up a letter of resignation and also he wanted him to type up the sale of all of Leather and lace holdings and assets stating everything one in detail.** **He also sent a text to his CPA and asked him to fill out a bill of sale of all of Leather and lace holdings and a paid in full receipt as well a comprehensive financial detailed listing.** **Will said Honey do you need me to come show you through all of my mess?** **Sonny Yelled NO WILL YOU ARE NOT GETTING OF OF THAT COUCH UNLESS I AM THERE YOU BETTER STAY PUT!** **OK Honey but it is the big blue bottle if that helps.** **Thanks Babe I found it now.** **I could not find it for searching I guess.** **I am sorry honey I should have told you it is in its scientific name and it just slipped my mind.** **Hey Babe never apologize for that OK?** **Every one forgets some times.** **I know please come sit down.** **No let me grab you a water real fast.** **OK but I want to talk to you about what you found.** **OK Babe.** **Sonny was thinking that it was that Will was dying and he was trying his best to hold it together.** **Hey Honey.** **Sonny swallows back the tears and Clears his throat and said yes Babe?** **Honey stop running around trying to keep busy I know that you are scared.** **Just come here and get the water in a few minuets.** **No I have everything now?** **Babe I am coming.** **OK Will sat up and although his head was splitting and his vision was still not too great he slowly sat up and patted the couch and said Honey tell me what did you find?** **Babe I have to be honest with you I found this.** **Why did you not tell me about this?** **Honey there is nothing to tell about it.** **That is only a bill for lab work nothing else take a look.** **Sonny said Babe I see it is a bill but why did you not tell me they suspected cancer.** **Babe you know that I am here for you no mater what.** **Yes I am completely terrified but I am here for you always no matter what we are going to have to face.** **Will reached into his back pocket had you told me earlier when you found it then I would have shown you this and told you that I had no idea that he sent out labs to be tested for cancer.** **Sonny looked at the piece of paper with the complete report on it and he said Oh my gosh Babe you have no idea what was going through my head.** **Honey I can imagine but I got the bill yesterday and I just threw it in the green envelope as with the other bills and I forgot about it until I saw the email and you had apologized for knocking over the green folder.** **I was coming to tell you about it after I took care of Alexia and then well know about the rest of the story and all of those bottles in my drawer were from a couple of months trying different medications to help with these headaches so no cancer.** **Sonny grabbed Will and he started to cry and he said thank God because as hard as it is for you now I know that it would have been so much harder and I was terrified but I would have no idea as to how you would not be or worse.** **Babe I am sorry.** **What for?** **For loving me for being afraid that I had an illness that could kill me?** **For being human?** **Honey there is not one thing that you need to be sorry about OK?** **Will had the bottle of pills in his hand and he said Honey I cant see too well but evidently your vision was no better than mine.** **Will held up the bottle of mustard and said are you OK enough to grab that water now?** **I am sorry Babe I was just so afraid I had no clue what I had in my hand.** **I know Honey and its OK.** **Sonny got up and bent down and he hugged Will very tightly and said God I love you Babe and he gave Will the sweetest most passion filled kiss that was of pure love and he said Babe I don't ever want to let go of you.** **Honey you have to for a few seconds exchange this for the water.** **Will was holding up the mustard and Sonny said that was brilliant Kiriakis.** **He came back over to Will and he said now this time I know this is water.** **Will smiled he said Honey do you realize how much that I love you?** **Just a little bit maybe Will popped Sonny with the medicine bottle and said Kiriakis I am really going to beat you one of these days.** **And they both laughed.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_ **Sonny and Will were at home and Sonny got a text from Mosin** **He needed Sonny to get some information for him for a vender and Sonny's laptop was up stairs and Sonny said crap Baby I have to go upstairs to get my lap top and to call him with some information for a vendor I will be back down in a few minuets and I am bringing that darn lap top down with me so I do not have to trot up and down the steps.** **Honey I think that I may actually live a little while for you to get work done** **I know Baby it is just that we never know when mother nature may call.** **Honey don't forget we have been pretty good at me calling you if I need your help so don't feel guilty about leaving me for a few minuets alone. I think that I will be fine even if she calls.** **I know Baby and I know that I am being over protective but I just don't want to leave you in case anything comes up.** **Hey Honey stop that please I am not going to try to do anything that I am going to get hurt doing I promise so pleas relax a little we still have no idea what is going on with these headaches but as you already know Honey we are doing everything humanly possible to just be here for each other and as long as we are in this thing together there is nothing that we can do and worrying about things and fussing over me will not change the fact that we have no answers at all. We are getting through we are going to cross every bridge together and you will only be a few feet away not in Timbuktu. OK Baby just remember if you need me before I get back just call for me Baby everything else can wait.** **I know Honey just do what you have to do and I am going to be fine for a while. OK Baby I will be back in a few minuets.** **OK Honey.** **Sonny was on the phone working up stairs and the doorbell rang he could not hear it because he was on the phone with Mosin and so Will held on to the furniture and the walls and made his wy to the door and asked who it was and they said that they were bringing some documents from Leo as well as the financial statements that Will had asked for and Will said in a lower voice thank you and it was faster than he expected it to be.** **The Messenger asked for Wills signature and Will asked if the man could put his finger on the line and so Will signed for them and made his way back to the couch he placed everything but the letter of resignation under the pillow to give to Sonny when he returned.** **Hey Baby I am sorry that took so long I just had to talk to Mosin and the vendor to settle somethings that only Sonny could handle. You would think that Sonny was the only person in the whole place that could talk to a vendor. I swear that sometimes I feel like they only want me there to do the silly things that they do not want to have to fool with.** **So I guess that you put out the distress call for HOL?** **Yes Honey I am Super Sonny I swooped in just in time to save the world.** **Well You are my hero Honey.** **Oh yeah and you better believe I am not going to ever stop being your hero either Baby.** **Honey I want you to do something for me please and don't ask any questions I will explain the reason behind it I promise.** **Oh Gosh Baby this sounds mysterious but I will go along with anything you ask me too no questions asked.** **Will holds out his hand and asks sonny if he has a penny?** **Baby I think I do let me look .** **Sonny said yes Baby I do have a penny.** **OK Honey hand me that penny.** **Oooookkkk this sounds a little funny buy I promised no questions asked so here you go Baby.** **OK Honey give me just a second.** **Will reached his under his pillow and he takes out the envelope from his lawyer and hands it over to Sonny.** **Baby this is from Leathers Lawyer.** **Yes I know Honey.** **Read the documents inside.** **Sonny read the documents and reread the documents about five times and said Baby is it OK for me to ask questions now?** **Yes Honey I know that you have a ton of questions so go ahead and ask but first I must say congratulations you are now the proud owner of Leather and Lace.** **Baby first of all how?** **Honey I had all of the paper work drawn up this morning because I got a call from the eye doctor telling me that my optic nerves were deteriorating and that I am going completely blind and that it will happen in no less than a week or up to six weeks at the very most and he was shocked that I was not blind already. Now I want you to see this document here.** **Baby it is from France from Claude Von Erickson do you know who he is?** **Oh yes Honey read the document.** **Oh my gosh Baby it says that Leather owns everything including the contacts for his vendors ! Baby it is not a HOL buy but a Leather buy Leather owns it! Baby you never got any money from HOLs account how did Leather come to own it?** **Well Honey you have to look at this now.** **Baby it is from your CPA.** **Yes it is a very detailed account of Leather and Lace holdings completely separate from HOL.** **Also Honey it is a very detailed account of what was paid and the earnings from each one and the dates of each holding that was aqurired.** **Baby! These go back all the way to when you were 17 and every time that I talked to you about fashion you would tease me about it and you would joke around about it.** **Honey I did not want you to know how I was really feeling about you because I had no idea myself but it seemed as if more of my clients became people in the fashion world and I was drawing more and more clients from there and when I started Leather I thought that I could send you the ones who were one of a kind specialty clients who were only wanting the best House for their work and so as they came to me as designers I would send them to you because I only know A &M not the design aspect but the France aquuasation was two years of negotiating because I knew that if you had the rare high end top of the line supplier of the best fabrics then you could take HOL to a whole new level and that was what the call fro Alexia was all about telling me that the deal was signed sealed and that Leather was now the owner but the close out would not take place for another four months and so this is where this comes in...** **Will hands Sonny an envelope.** **Honey please read this.** **Sonny read the letter of resignation and he cried and he said...** **No Baby I can not accept this. I will not accept this!** **Baby you have done all of this work for all of these years and you have given me an exclusive business that is going to take HOL strait to the top of the industry Baby please don't make me take this... You are as much HOL as I am and you were from before Hol was even considered as a fashion house . You have given me more in this company than I ever even dreamed of because you believed in me and wanted my dreams to come true.** **Baby you not only Worked as a very successful A &M operation but you acquired all of these holdings just for me please don't resign. Baby you were working basically two jobs just for me.** **Please Baby don't make me accept this.** **Honey you don't understand if I don't resign then the France deal will fall through because they will think that because I am blind that they do not want to do any business with HOL and they will back out and you know that I am right.** **Listen to me Honey I will still act as if I am working at HOL and come in every day but I will have Janell as my right hand girl and she will bring me the offers and the pitches and I will have you to look at the visual things we will still work together and I will use the name of Leather to keep doing what I am now but you and Janell will be the ones who sign off on the visual and I can still use my contacts to bring in clients for Lace.** **Honey you own Leather but I will still work the finance and business deals from my contacts and I will just have you writing out checks as needed.** **It will basically be the same as if I had not resigned.** **Do you understand now Honey?** **Sonny was crying and he hugged Will and through his tears he said...** **My God Baby I Love You So Much!** **Baby you are so completely selfless and I had no clue at all what you were doing behind the scenes to have my back and to give me my dream come true!** **Baby I do not have words to explain how happy you have made me not only in business but in every single way.** **Ii just love you so mulch.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 8**_ **Sonny was laying awake all night long reeling from Wills news and his revelations to him. William Horton today is the day.** **I do not know why is has taken me almost two years now but today is the day. Will started stirring in his arms he had fallen asleep to the sound of Sonny's heartbeat that is one of Wills favorite things to do falling asleep in Sonny's arms listening to his heartbeat. Sonny knew that has always been .Wills favorite position and it was Sonny's too to go to sleep holding Will and waking up With ills blond hair tickling his nose it was just as natural for them as breathing. Sonny was stroking Wills hair as always it just seems like that is an automatic thing for him and truth be known Will had woken up allot over the past two years to Sonny aimlessly stroking his hair and it was like at that very moment there was nothing bad in the world and everything was just perfect as he would lay there listening to Sonny's heartbeat and feeling him aimlessly stroking his hair.** **Will started to stir in Sonny's arms.** **Babe I am sorry did I wake you?** **No honey I have been awake for hours .** **And I know that you haven't been asleep that long or if any at all.** **What makes you think that Babe?** **Because Honey I could feel you stroking my hair and by the sound of your heartbeat.** **I am sorry Babe it is just that all of this has just thrown me off kilter a bit and I think that I am still in shock from everything.** **I know honey and I am not sure if I need to apologize or exactly what I should do but the only thing that I know is that I am very at peace with every choice that I have made and I just hope that in some way the holdings that I got for you will help HOL.** **I hope you understand that it has all been done because I love you so much and I want HOL to be the very best and the most exclusive fashion house in the business where everyone who hears HOL knows that you built it from its conception and that you are the one who has taken it to levels unlike any other design house in the world. I have only gone by what other people had told me was up for grabs and so I used a little BS knowledge on them and I held on to them until the right time to give them to you I just never knew exactly when that would be until the France deal came up for grabs and I went in first and I went in hard as for the rest I do not know of anything else that I have done except the France deal has made one bit of difference but Honey you are HOL.** **Sonny kissed Will and he felt a sudden jerk he was very concerned.** **Babe are you OK?** **Yes Honey why?** **Your whole body just jerked did you not know that?** **I am sorry Honey no I had no idea. I guess it was just one of those odd things that just happen some times.** **I don't know Babe.** **Well I don't know and you don't know and that was the only time it happened so I don't think that there is very much to worry about.** **Babe that is not the first time it happened.** **What come on Honey I am sure that things like that has happened to everyone at one point or another.** **Babe I am telling you that it happened twice last night.** **Will sighed and said just one more thing to add to the William Horton Collection of what the hell now?** **Babe do you feel OK?** **No worse than I have been feeling for the past two and a half months now.** **What time is it Honey?** **Sonny reached over to his nightstand and looked at his phone and said Babe it is almost 7AM .** **You know Honey I think that I have to have an internal alarm clock that goes off every morning because every morning I am awake long before you just laying there listening to your heart beat and when you wake up your hand automatically run through my hair as you are holding me and I feel like as long as I am in that position there is nothing that can hurt me and I feel so loved and so safe in your arms listening to your heartbeat.** **Well Honey my appointment is at 8:30 I guess we better get up.** **Yes Babe I am afraid so.** **GRRRRRRR!** **Sonny laughed and said Babe I have always loved it when you growl and grunt because you dread doing something.** **I guess over the years you either learn to love it or just get used to it because God knows that you have heard me growl and grunt too many times to count especially in the bullpin and Babe I have heard a few other things coming from you in the bullpin and they had nothing to do with growling and grunting lets just say that its a good thing that I don't have virgin ears that get easily offended.** **Oh mu gosh am I that bad Honey?** **No Babe but let someone screw up down there and trust me you do tend to lose your temper.** **It takes a whole lot to cause you to do that so I know that someone is in deep trouble and soon after I get a full detailed report and their pink slip to sign.** **I hate doing that it is the worst part of the job but after you have given them warnings and written them up so many times or at least I do wait to lose my religion but never in front of the rest of the employees and it is normally in your office with reports in hand.** **I know Babe. I know that you have saw me lose my religion allot more than you have lost yours because you are normally there to referee and defuse the situation because you have the patients of job with me and you can calm me down no matter how angry that I get and so you do the explaining from the reports and tell them exactly what they did wrong.** **Me on the other hand I am about to jump over the desk and rip them a new one.** **I know honey especially if a special order was completely screwed up because they really made a mess of things and it has to be scrapped a redone and out in a very short span of time.** **I think that we maybe the only Fashion house to give our employees a voice and to allow them to pitch out design ideas too. Once in a while not very often but once in a while I can see from the bullpin that Greek temper about to go off on someone and then I step in and-** **Babe whats wrong ?** **Nothing Honey don't worry about it we just have to get up and get ready for my appointment.** **William Horton don't even try to snow me.** **What is wrong?** **Nothing Honey really come on and lets get up.** **Will rolls off of Sonny and Sonny looks at Will and he says .** **Horton you will tell me whats wrong because I know you all too well for you to try to snow me but we will revisit this conversation later.** **Honey it is fine please just drop it there is nothing to talk about OK?** **No Will I am not dropping it and no its not OK but we will talk about it. Do you understand.** **We cant talk about anything when there is nothing to discuss.** **William!** **OK OK OK you want to play this game fine but I know better and so do you.** **Sonny sat up on the side of the bed and Will slowly sat up and as Sonny was almost around the corner of the bed Will started to stand up and suddenly Sonny saw that Will was about to pass out and he ran to Will and caught him before he hit the floor .** **Sonny called to Will several times and then Will came to and he was dazed and he very confused he was trying to focus and gather his barrings and he said what happened?** **Babe you passed out I caught you before you hit the floor now do you know what happened?** **Will looked really confused and said I have no idea unless I got up too fast Honey.** **Babe are you sure?** **Honey right now no but we have to get to the doctors appointment I don't even have time for a shower let me get up and wash my face and get my clothes on and then I will be ready.** **Will tried to get up but he was tangled in the bed clothes and almost fell and Will yelled out DAMN IT TO HELL!** **Sonny just said..** **Hold on Babe you are all tangled up here lets see if we cant get you out of this mess.** **Wills head started hurting really bad and he bent down trying to untangle the sheets and he was trying to stay really calm but every time he moved his head felted like he was getting hit by a lead pipe and he almost toppled to the floor but slowly he got himself untangled from the bed cloths.** **Sonny was watching Will and he went to the bathroom and didn't even turn on the light and he got a cloth and washed his face brushed his teeth and kind of brushed through his hair.** **Honey are you ready?** **Babe sit down please for just a minuet Sonny said in a soft and gentle voice and he said Babe Your head is really hurting bad isn't it?** **Will did not answer but tears came to his eyes and he said yes it does I was about to take something for it.** **Why didn't you just tell me and I would have gotten it for you?** **That is exactly why!** **Babe I don't understand.** **I know you don't understand Honey and neither do I and never mind.** **I don't know what I am saying or trying to say I am sorry Honey. I am sorry .** **Hey Babe no I think that you do but that it hurts to bad to talk about it.** **Honey can we just go we do not have time for all of this.** **OK Babe.** **Wills foot slipped as he was going down the steps Sonny said Babe are you OK?** **Will said yeah I'm OK.** **and he tried to carefully get down the steps and then to the door he hit his knee on the corner of the coffee table and Sonny knew what was happening to cause Wills bad mood and he just walked up beside him put his arms around him and he said Babe I love you so much I am here no mater what we will get through everything together.** **Sonny was helping Will to the car and Will Suddenly started shaking and started crying.** **Will said...** **Honey I cant do it!** **Sonny stopped and he looked at Will and said...** **BABE ARE YOU OK?** **Honey please just help me to the car please just help me to the car because I can not make it there.** **Baby I am going to help you but I need you to please tell me are you OK?** **Damn it I don't know just get me to the damned car and help me sit down before I fall on my face!** **Sonny just said...** **Honey you need me to help you well here it comes.** **Sonny picked Will up and sat him down gently into the seat and Will was trying to find the buckle of the seat belt so he could put it on but he was reaching every where except where it was and Sonny was almost in tears but he knew that he had to be strong for Will although he was really scared for Will.** **Sonny handed Will the seat belt and Will was shaking so bad that he could not buckle it up and Sonny asked Will...** **Babe may I do it for you because you are shaking so bad that you are having such a hard time is that OK?** **Yes I really do your help Honey I do need your help! I need you! I need you so much and I love you so much Honey!** **Can you tell what is wrong then?** **Honey I cant see anything every thing is a blurry shadow and my head is hurting worse than it ever has in my life and it is hurting so bad that I literally can not do anything! I am shaking so bad that I feel like I am going to jump out of my skin.** **Babe do you need to go to the hospital instead of your eye appointment?** **No Honey We need to go there and see if this may be something that is going on there with my eyes first.** **Honey I am not going to lie to you I am terrified right now and you may need to help me inside. But please do not carry me although I do not mind it myself others may think that you are crazy.** **Babe I don't give a damned what anyone thinks because I am going to carry you push you hold you whatever you need for me to do!v If you need my help I am going to do it because you are my husband and if you need me to carry push drag whatever you need for me to do I am going to do it!** **Will sat there and he was quiet for a minuet Sonny said...** **Babe did I say something wrong?** **Are you OK because you have a very strange look on your face and you have been so quiet.** **Will softly said no Honey you did not say anything wrong but did you realize what you just said? Before you say yes just think very hard about what you said just now.** **Oh Babe you mean the husband part?** **Will said yes Honey I mean the husband part. We only talked about that the day that I came out and told you my true feelings for you and you never mentioned it before . Was it only a slip up or was there more meaning behind it?** **William Robert Horton I knew exactly what I said and I mean it a piece of paper does not mean a damned thing but make it legal! I am all for that too but I love you so much that a husband on paper could not even start to show my love like I have for you. There is not anyone else who has ever loved a man any more than I have loved anyone ever than I love you!** **I have loved you for so long we will be married but in your time but until then we are husbands in every way with or without papers!** **Honey I know that but this seems like it has came out of the blue but if you have been waiting on me to say something about it I am so sorry that I have not said anything before now and as you know everything I have ever done in my life was to give you the opportunity to one day see that I have always had your back and that I have always loved you and I always will and I do want to revisit this topic but for right now we need to get into that office and talk to him about my eyes so we will know what is going on.** **Babe you are right stay right here and I will ask about a wheelchair.** **Sonny walked up to the window and he softly says excuse me but do you happen to have a wheelchair that we can borrow?** **Yes we do when you walk out of the door it will be on your its probably hidden behind the fake tree again that cleaning lady never puts it back where it is supposed to be.** **I am sorry if she did that.** **Sonny said oh and yes Will Horton is here for his appointment and he has an emergency can he be seen right now?** **Let me see we just opened the office and if he is in I will ask him if he can see Mr. Horton now fore the other appointments get here for the day.** **Thank you nurse .** **Sonny got to the car and helped Will sit down and the nurse said Mr. Horton Dr Taruson will see you now. Sir if you will have a seat and wait he will be out soon.** **Excuse me not to be rude but I am going back with him.** **Yes he is going back with me I have no secrets from him.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_ **Sonny was sitting in a chair beside of the chair in the office** **They were in his office and not in an exam room and there was a soft knock on the door and Dr. Taurason came in and held his hand out to Sonny and introduced gimself to him and he held his hand out to Will but he only saw the shadow of his hand and so he held his hand out but he did not take the doctors hand the doctor took his and notived that Will was shaking really bad and he asked Mr. Horton you are having a worse headache than ever aren't you?** **Yes Sir I am and I can barely see shadows and the light makes it ten times worse.** **Mr. Horton is this your business partner?** **Sonny spoke up and said no I am his husband.** **You can call me Sonny but my full name is Jackson Kiriakis – Horton.** **Will Smiled and said Dr. Taurson I cant see but my husband can see so you are going to have to explain in detail and in English not in scientific lingo please.** **Mr. Horton I want to take a look in your eyes real quick if you dont mind before I begin because I am almost certain that I know what is going on with your vision but I do not want to make a guess and be wrong.** **Will was a bit irritated and said I do think that is exactly why we are here for you to be certain and not to just guess.** **Sonny Spoke up and said take it easy Baby he did not mean it that way.** **I am sorry doctor I am just I don't know right now but I had no right being rude to you.** **Thank you honey for calling me out on that.** **Sonny softly said you are welcome Babe.** **Sonny was holding Wills hand and he was still shaking like a leaf and he gave it a slight squeeze letting Will know that he was there and he was going no where.** **Mr Horton may I call you Will to keep you from getting confused as to who I am addressing?** **Yes that is fine doctor I do not mind and you can call my husband Sonny.** **The doctor looked into Wills eyes first with out the light on just with magnification and then he said Will I am going to shine a light into your eyes so that I can see your whole eye even the back of your eye so I know this is going to be painful but just bare with me a little while and I will be finished OK?** **Will tried to brace himself for the pain and Sonny saw that Will knew what was coming and so he stood up and put his arms around Wills waist to hold him in an embrace as well as to keep him from backing away as the light was shined into his eyes.** **When the doctor flashed the light into Wills eyes he backed away a little but Sonny was holding him and he could not go back very far and so the doctor was able to complete his exam.** **Thank you Sonny I have never done an exam like that before but it was very helpful.** **Doctor we are not your ordinary couple and so it was just an automatic thing for me to do to hug him and it killed two birds with one stone so to speak.** **Well Sonny it worked I think from now on that I may have to ask every couple to hug each other when I have to do that.** **Sonny and Will laughed and Will said hey Honey we are trend setters in the fashion business as well as for medical treatments also.** **Sonny and the doctor laughed and the doctor said...** **Will how can you come up with that funny line when you are in so much pain and Sonny spoke up and said you think that little zinger was funny try knowing him all of your life and living with him with out pain.** **That man is priceless with his one liners no matter how he feels or how afraid he is he always will say something that is funny its not that he is not taking things seriously that is just Will being Will he can make you smile even if you are having the worst day of your life no matter how he feels.** **Will said yeah I am kind of like a fungus and I grow on people ask Sonny he knows first hand.** **That is very true or at least he has with me.** **I can see how much that you two love each other and that is really great to see. Will thank you for giving me a little laugh this morning. However we do need to really talk about your eyes. Will tensed up and Sonny just slightly squeezed his hand a little tighter. Will is thinking to himself and said I am pretty sure that my eyes are not the only thing going on here but I am not going to say anything out loud until the doctor says something about it.** **Sonny I want you to look at these scans that were sent over last week for me to take a look at and as I told Will before his optic nerves are deteriorating and he is definitely going blind. That in itself can cause headaches but look right here do you see at the very end that goes into the brain?** **Yes I do there are darker areas does that mean that area of his brain is dying too?** **Will I am afraid that there is more damage than even I had realized I have sent a copy of your scan to a neurologist for him to take a look at but if my guess is correct part of your brain is deteriorating as well and perhaps that is what caused the optic nerves to deteriorate** **Please do not go out of this office automatically thinking that I am right on that assumption and do not go into panic mode because until we find out the extent then we have no idea. Will was still shaking but he started laughing and said Honey add that to the list of we don't know what the hell is wrong still.** **Sonny said yeah I guess so babe but that list gets worse every time. Well Honey at least I am consistent if nothing else .** **Yeah but the consistency is not any closer to knowing anything except getting scarier.** **I know Honey lets go back home and I will cook us some lunch.** **No way Mr I am going to cook lunch.** **Ok Honey just hold the mustard please.** **Oh my God Will you are never going to let me live that down are you. Probably not but I still love you no matter what Honey and another thing thank you for dropping your whole life just to be here for me you have no idea how much that means to me.** **Babe that is what a husband does for his husband.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter**_ **9** **Sonny and Will were in the car and Will asked Sonny to make a stop at the shop next to the Jewelry store.** **Sonny said OK Babe anything that you want.** **Honey could you go in there and get the darkest sunglasses that you can find that would look really good on me please I am not really up to getting out of the car or I would walk with you.** **OK Babe anything for you.** **Thank you Honey I love you so much.** **Sonny said Babe If you only had a clue as to how much that I love you it may scare you because sometimes it even scars me.** **Will laughed and he said Honey you want to know a secret that I have been carrying for years?** **Sonny said Babe you can tell me anything and everything always never feel like you have to keep anything bottled up.** **Well Will gestured his finger for Sonny to draw close to him and he whispered do you know how much that your love for me scares you? Well try not being out of the closet and feeling the same way about the man who you not only loved but was too terrified to tell him for years because you were so confused and you could not accept that you were a gay man who is so in love with his love since birth.** **Honey think about that for a while and you tell me who would be more afraid the man who was scared and confused already or the man who finally got his crap together and admitted every thing to himself as well as you? I did not have the break down because I was confused I already knew I had the break down because I was terrified that my feelings for you would push you out of my life and I just could not handle it and I had no idea what to do I was scared to death to tell you. So Honey trust me that was a hell of allot more scary than to know how deep your love for me is because mine is just as deep.** **Honey I am not sure when you realized your feelings for me but my only regret is to not talk to you about them and to allow myself get to the point that I broke down before I told you and even then I was so terrified that I tried to get out of the house as fast as I could I just knew that if I told you that we would not have even been friends and it just drove me over the edge but once again you came in and were my hero. Honey I do love you and I have always loved you. Will touched Sonny s face and it was wet with tears and Will grabbed Sonny by the neck and instinctively he Kissed Sonny with so much powerful passion and such an all consuming love that Sonny felt every once of the love that Will was sending him in that one kiss.** **Honey if you stay here any longer I will not be responsible for the indecent exposure charges against us I will say that it was you because I cant see.** **Babe I love you so much and you know I think that Jack dose need to go shopping.** **I love you too honey. Will said and Sonny got out of the car hoping that no one can see the evidence of Jack being a naughty boy.** **Will gave Sonny five minuets because he knew that by sending him to do that Sonny would try on every single pair of dark sunglasses they have in the place and it is a place that only sells sunglasses and so Will had time to make some plans.** **Jackson Kiriakis I cant see well but I have had these plans ready to set into motion for a long time I was waiting on Sonny to just bring the subject up.** **Will had his phone and he said call Gail…** **Hello Crystal Rose Jewelers my name is Gail How may I help you?** **Hello Gail How are you Mr Horton I am great are you ready for your order now?** **Yes Gail I am parked right outside of the shop could you bring it to me I already paid for it you know?** **Mr Horton I remember very well when you came and placed your order I have never saw anything so stunning in my life and when you showed me the picture of your partner and I saw that he really dose have caramel mocha eyes and you with those crystal blue eyes that are almost as clear as crystal but with that beautiful very pale blue in them I said to myself damn I am so jealous these men have the most exquisite eyes that anyone has ever walked into my door.** **Gail Sweetie I am blind now so I can't even inspect anything but you have never steered me wrong before.** **Will said.** **Gail was almost crying and she said I am sorry Mr. Horton. Oh by the way my cousin said that she is free any time to do the ceremony for you two.** **Gail call Peter tell him that we need the ticket that was given to him and he needs to put the date on it for today.** **Gail laughed a fake ticket to get Sonny to go to the court to challenge it . Mr. Horton you are the sly little devil aren't you?** **Gail you ain't saw nuthin yet just wait you have the invitation right?** **Yes Sir I do today at 5 I am to meet With Jannel and we are to get the gazebo at the park all set up and you are going to try to get reservations at that new Italian place or so you say and then they will not have your names on the list and you tell Sonny that it is OK that you have a plan B right .** **Gail you got it oh an tell Jeff to be at thicket window he is the register of deeds but right now he is going to take care of Sonny s ticket and so he can have Sonny to sign the marriage license that I signed a while back and file it today tell him to make it look like a dismissal of the ticket and slide it under the ticket for Sonny to sign. Sonny will not read it I know him anything like that he just slips it into the dash of the car and he wont look at it.** **Will Horton I am glad that you know him so well otherwise it would not work.** **OK Gail Hon Sonny has been in the shop for a pretty good while now and could you stick your head over and have a peek and see if he is checking out yet if he is ask who owns the car in front of your shop that it has a ticket on it.** **I got ya covered boss darn you are one sneaky little guy.** **Well Gail that is all a part of my charm.** **Gail looked over at the window and sure enough Sonny had just handed the cashier the money and Gail walked in and played the role exactly as Will told her to do and Sonny said that is my car thank you for telling me.** **Wills sight was clearing up a little for the first time all day he still had some blurry vision but nothing like earlier and his eyes were still sensitive to the light but nothing like earlier. Will still had that headache but it was no where near as bad either.** **OH MY GOD I MIGHT BE ABLE TO SEE MY WEDDING AND SONNY'S FACE AS WE TAKE OUR VOWS! GOD PLEASE AT LEAST GIVE ME THAT MUCH I AM NOT ASKING ALLOT GOD JUST ENOUGH TIME TO SEE MY OWN WEDDING.** **Will saw Sonny run out of the store with the bag on his wrist and he snatched the ticket from under the wiper blade and he got into the car and he asked Will had he noticed anyone around the car.** **Honey…..remember?** **Oh God Babe I am so sorry that was insensitive of me.** **No Honey you are upset and everything is so new that it was an automatic question not insensitivity.** **What is wrong Honey?** **Babe I got a ticket.** **No you did not Honey.** **Babe I swear to you that I did it says that I parked over the yellow line.** **Honey go out take pictures and then lets go to the court house and show them I will call and let them know that we are on the way because you are driving.** **Hello my name is William Horton my partner has accidentally revived a ticket for a parking violation and we are on our way now to get it sorted out.** **Thank you Sir.** **Honey the guy said that you need to go to the Window and ask for Jeff and it will get all sorted out.** **Babe you are awful calm about this is everything OK?** **Honey why were you in the shop?** **Getting you a nice pair of sunglasses-** **Oh damn Babe I am sorry. I don't know why I forgot that.** **Honey it is OK what do they look like?** **They are the darkest ones in the whole store that I thought that you would buy your own self Babe.** **Honey if you got me a pair of those Elton John pink bubble rims we are going to have that beat down that I have been promising you for years.** **Sonny laughed and said no Babe I would not do that to you Harry Potter perhaps but not Elton John.** **Seriously Babe I got you a pair of the professional looking ones that are tasteful nothing like that.** **Well Honey if that is the case then I will not have to beat you today.** **Will pulled out the box and opened the case up and he saw that they were exactly like something Will himself would get.** **Honey?** **Yes Babe? Could you help me a little the tag is on them and you might need to watch me to make sure that I do not poke out an eye honey but do not put them on for me I need to do this by myself .** **I got you Babe. I am not going to take away your independence from you and treat you as if you are helpless because my husband is not a helpless man.** **Honey sometimes I feel like I am helpless then I give myself a swift kick and say since when has William Horton ever been helpless well one time but any way I always bounce back stronger and more determined than ever.** **Babe that is one thing that I have always known about you.** **Babe you have this balance of a very soft tenderness and a hard as steel businessman who takes no crap but who always feels so bad when his hand is forced and he has to let some one go.** **Hey Sonny you know sometimes I think that I am too soft for my own good when it comes to the bull pin and I let people get away with way too much and they think that they can do anything that they want to do.** **Sonny I need to call someone real quick.** **Sonny was confused and he was thinking to himself He called me Sonny not Honey I am worried something is going on and he is sounding a bit depressed I wonder who he is calling because he did not call a name out like usual.** **Dose he know something that I don't know?** **OH MY GOD! Did he gets some bad news from the doctor and he is trying not to cause me to be scared or worried?** **He was acting very calm almost stoic when I told him about the ticket and I know that he has been crying his eyes are red and I see a tiny tear at the corner of his eye.** **Babe. Babe! BABE!** **Wha-What Honey?** **Sonny pulled over in a parking lot and he parked the car in a space.** **Babe the Question is you tell me what?** **Honey I have no idea what you are talking about.** **Babe Please did you honestly think that I cant pick up on when something is up?** **Honey What are you talking about?** **Babe you have been crying I see the tear in the corner of you eye and you called me Sonny not Honey like you always do in two years you have never called me Sonny only Honey. Who did you just call Babe? Is there something wrong that you are afraid to tell me?** **No Honey I am as fine as can be expected OK?** **Honey there has been no change that I know of since this morning so I am OK the tear was probably from being in the Son and when I called you Sonny My mind was in the office and I guess that was why I did that.** **I am sorry to worry you Honey.** **Sonny just said OK Babe but he did not buy a single bit of it.** **Honey?** **Yeah Babe after we get the ticket mess all sorted out I need to talk to you about something when we get home.** **Babe whats going on?** **Honey I wish I knew.** **Are you talking about your eyes or what Babe?** **Lets just take care of this mess with the ticket and we can talk at home honey OK?** **OK Babe I am not going to force anything but just remember that your husband is always here for you Will tried to stop the tears of joy and the fact that he was making it legal on paper today.** **Sonny saw Will was really crying and he pulled the car over and put the hazard lights on and set the emergency break got out of the car and he opened the passenger side door and He took Will out of the car and he held him so tightly and he did not say a word Sonny just held Will with all of the love and tenderness that Sonny had in him and Will just buried his head into Sonny s shoulder and through Wills tears of joy he said Damn it Jackson Steven Kiriakis I love you so much I have no idea where I would be now without you to be honest I would not be here with out you because two years ago today I was sitting under a tree asking myself I wounder how far it is from here to the bottom where the sea meets the rocky cliff.** **Honey you have always saved me and been my hero and even when I did not deserve a man like you it was as if you are always able to pull me back from the ledge even if you do not realize it.** **My God Honey I can never explain how much that I love you…** **Babe I am worried right now are you OK?** **Honey I am better than OK you have no idea how much better than OK that I am I love you so much.** **I am sorry that I scared you but believe it or not this is a break down from joy.** **Honey you have given me more love than any one man deserves.** **Babe I have no idea whats going on with you right now but we do need to get to the courthouse and we will talk at home OK Babe?** **You better believe it Honey we are certainly going to talk and you will be just as OK as I am when we do and you will not be confused as hell.** **Hey Honey I do not want you to go out of your mind worrying about whats up because I swear to you its all good.** **OK Babe I do not like the idea of you being alone here in this parking lot are you able to come with me?** **Honey right now I would go any where that you asked me to go.** **Babe? What in the hell is going on with you? I am not so sure that you are OK.** **Honey we will talk about it once we get home.** **I promise right now I am better than OK because I know that you are always going to be by my side no matter what mother henning me to no end and loving my growls and grunts with dread. I am always going to come up with the one liners that are signature Will Horton .** **Babe you best better know that and you just let one person even think about hurtting you and God himself could not stop me from kicking their ass.** **Honey Whoa my Great Greek God hold back the furry.** **Honey have you forgotten that in my time I have been known to kick ass too?** **Sonny cleared his voice and softly said no Babe I remember allot of times it was in my defense too.** **Honey I would and still will protect your honor to my death that is no promise but a guarantee.** **Babe please don't talk like that.** **Honey come on before I bring you to tears not meaning too. Sonny got out of the car and opened Wills door and gently took his arm to help him out Will was still a bit shaky on his feet because he has gone through every single emotion that anyone can go through this morning and thank God it was noon and Jeff was on his lunch break and at the window when Sonny and Will walked in arm in arm. Jeff knew what to do and so he put the county seal on the marriage license. Sonny walked up hello my name is Jackson Kiriakis and I am here to dispute a ticket that** **was placed on my car just a few minuets ago.** **Mr Horton were you a witness to this ticket as being false?** **Sonny almost shed tears but Will said no Sir but there is photographic evidence that Mr. Kiriakis was in fact between the yellow lines parked legally Sir.** **Jeff was trying to play the part of the rules of the court head officer and he looked at Will and said...** **Sir please remove your sunglasses while you in this building.** **Sonny spoke up like hell he will! He is going blind and we have allot going on right now but his eyes are very sensitive to light so no the sunglasses stay right were they are at!** **Will tugged on Sonny s shirt and said…** **Honey he did not know please calm down he is only doing his job.** **Babe I swear to God anyone who tries to give you shit will answer to me. I do not care who it is!** **Honey please just calm down this will be all taken care of in a few minuets so keep your cool no matter what.** **Because we need to go home for that talk remember so just stay calm and lets get this over with.** **Baby I think that I am just being super over protective with you because I just love you so much .** **Baby how many bloody noses and bloody lips did you give to protect me when someone would even act like they were going to start shit with me over the years and you never once let anyone see you cry even when I knew that you were really hurting you always would come up with something like well another bites the dust and you would say…** **Hey Sonny was that the 100** **th** **time for someone to try to mess with you knowing full well that you are younger and built smaller and it would be as fair as bringing a water balloon to a duel? Not hardly Son you are my best friend and I got your back always. I am not setting out to fight all of your battles for you only the ones that are not even close to even fights.** **Babe yes I did have some really big fights and had a few bloody knuckles myself. You would take me home and patch me up and say Son always remember protect your torso and face because those are the weakest and the most dangerous places to get hit.** **Make sure that you do not start a fight but always write checks that you ass can cash if not you will get hurt really bad not just a boo boo but life threatening.** **Babe to this day I still have never figured out how you knew how to fight like that.** **Honey somethings are not worth the trouble of telling the tale or explaining the hows but at least it helped keep you safe so the rest dose not matter.** **Wills voice sounded a bit emotional but he was not crying and he acted indifferent about the issuse almost dismissive.** **Babe you and I have another thing to talk about when we get home then I guess because this sounds a bit more serious than a friend teaching another friend how to protect themselves Sonny thought.** **Will stood there rather quietly and said …** **Honey do you know what is taking so long?** **I wish I knew that answer myself Babe.** **Jeff came back with Sonnys phone and the ticket and a Minills envelop stamped dissmissed.** **Mr. Kiriaskis would you please sigh on this line here and this will be fillrd and your copy is in the envelope to kep for your own records. Mr. Horton I am going to slide the envelope into your hand because some how I think that Mr Kiriakis wants to tear my head off and eat it for dinner and I don't want to be a cannibal's dinner tonight.** **I understand Sir but believe me I have this head hunter on a leash he will not bite.** **Will held his hand out and Jeff handed the documents to Will and Jeff said be careful and good luck out there we have some crazy drivers on the streets.** **Babe I am sorry…** **Don't worry about it Honey,** **Will started to feel sort of light headedand he stumbled a little and Sonny was all over that he said Babe are you OK do you need a doctor or a pain pill do you want me to carry you to the car?** **OH MY GOD! HONEY! It was just a crake in the sidewalk that was a little higher than the other part and I only hit the bottom of my shoe on it stumbling just a little bit. I swear to you that is all there was to it nothing more.** **Babe I am sorry for taking your job.** **Honey what do you mean?** **Baby your job as the keeper of the bats because I am as batty as they come right now.** **Will laughed and said oh so you are helping me with keeping the bats now Honey?** **Listen Honey that job is mine you are the saine one remember? Honey it is your job to make sure that I don't fly too far from the bat cave remember?** **By the way Honey you can not steal my one liners and use them on me you have to chose other victims because I invented it.** **Sonny turned Will around in his arms and he touched Wills check very gently and said to himself Babe I wish that I knew where the pain in your heart as well as the physical pain is coming from so that I could try to fix it some how. Sonny kissed Will so tenderly and so lovingly that nothing but love came through that kiss to Will and Sonny drew Will into a tigher embrace and said Babe just know no matter what you can talk to me about anything at all and I will always be here for you I am not going any where at all. If it is Past present or future it is OK for you to tell me anything at all please do not ever forget that.** **Honey I may take you up on that sooner than you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Will was so deep on thought about the wedding plans and he was rather quiet on the way home.

Sonny looked over at Will and he knew that Will had something going on and he could see that Will was deep in thought.

He said hey Babe what's up is everything ok Babe?

Will said I certainly hope so I guess I will find out very soon.

Babe you know that no matter what we are going to get there this together. I am not going to abandon my husband who I love so much.

Sonny said Babe please do not shut me out because you are not alone.

Will said Honey that is the one thing that I am as certain about as there is salt in the sea.

Sonny and Will were at home and sitting on the sofa together snuggling and just enjoying the feeling of each others loving arms giving each other tender soul filling love love filled kisses.

Will said Honey don't cook

Anything because I want us to talk for a while plus I want to make a reservation for that new Italian restaurant that just opened today and as you know it is a formal wear restaurant so we have to get our tux out and get all duded up and that will take some of us a bit more time than others. Will laughed and said Honey I do not know what takes you so long to get dressed but I do not mind the wait even if I am going to look like your body guard on your arm. Can you imagine people saying boy I have never saw body guards who are walking with inter locked arms before.

Sonny said Hey Babe I doubt very seriously that body guards love each other as much as we love each other. However Mr H I think that you may have that a bit mixed up because I am not the one who takes so long to get dressed you are the one who has always had to look just right before we go out even when you could see.

Will said OK babe blame the blind man as if he was the one who takes so much time. Will and Sonny laughed.

Will said... Honey said you know I would not care took you all day and night to get dressed because no mater what you are the most gorgeous man in the world to me.

Will asked Sonny… Honey how in Gods name do you put up with a smart ass emotional man like me is beyond me.

You know sometimes I get so angry at myself and I feel as if I have brought you nothing but pain and the feeling of being obligated to stick with me. It is nothing that you do or do not do I just feel like

I do not deserve your love and I ask myself if you would be happier with another man.

Honey then you do something that surprises me just out of the blue and I feel like if he felt trapped or obligated he certainly would not think of special things to get me and the love that I feel every time you even touch me its as if I just feel it down to my very soul.

Honey you amaze me every second of every day and you show me such a deep love that I just can't imagine how anyone could love anyone else could love me as much as you love me and the love that we share together. Will had a ring in his pocket and he felt around for it and he Took Sonnys hand on Sonnys lap and stood up and dropped to one knee in front of Sonny and he said…

Honey we grew up together and even before I was able to accept

the fact that I was so in love with you that for years I kept it bottled up inside of me and then the day that I broke down I knew that I

was so in love with you and so terrified that I was going to lose my best friend if I opened up and told you just how much that I worship the ground that you walk on. I felt as if my life was really not worth living because I was just nothing but a coward who could not even tell you how deeply that I love you and always have that I just felt like my life was worthless and I was a complete failure even though

I had a great business my life seemed to be so perfect bust it was only a facade because I was living a complete lie and I gave up.

I gave up on everything .I had nothing more to live for because.

I was not living the absolute truth and I just felt as if I were to

die then I would be out of my pain turmoil and confutation.

I had every intention of jumping off of that cliff and then I said to myself maybe if I take a walk I can gather the courage to stop pretending and I could face you with the absolute truth but emotionally I was so weak and so tired that physically

I just could not walk or do anything it was as if I

My body just shut down and I fell to my knees and I had been doing nothing but sitting there with the rain beating down on me so numb that I could not do a thing one say a word.

I was sitting there in the cold rain silently suffering and

I was the one who brought it on myself instead of manning up and just telling you what my feelings were.

Honey you spent hours looking for me worrying about me.

Honey you sat up all night long with me keeping me warm taking

care of me and some how I get the feeling that you knew that I was wanting to die.

I scared you so badly and the next morning I was terrified because

it just deepened my love for you. I just did not have the strength to keep running. God knows that I had been running for so long that emotionally I had to tell you everything and I knew it.

Honey when you told me that you loved me too it was as if you had been waiting for so long and you never one time put a single bit of pressure on me trying to force me to tell you what you already knew.

Honey I want to make it official right here right now that no matter what I love you so deeply it literally almost killed me. I want to show

it to the world that we are together and we are going to be together always. Will took out the little gold band that had two stones one was a perfect diamond that was such a light blue that it looked as if it was colorless.

The other stone was a mocha colored onyx.

Will asked...

Honey will you marry me on paper?

Sonny was crying and he said Babe…

You know my answer is an astounding yes! I love you so much and we are already husbands in every way but this makes it perfect but Babe how were you able to see how perfect the stones were?

Will said… Honey I picked the ring out over a year ago and I paid for it on the spot and asked Gail if she could keep it in a very safe place until I told her that I would pick it up and she placed it in a locked drawer and gave me the key as well as the receipt and put a copy of the receipt in a box along with the ring box. I just kept the receipt hidden in my wallet until I knew that I was going to use it but I was waiting for you to be ready for it.

Sonny asked Babe were really waiting on me to be ready?

Yes Honey because I did not want to pressure you.

I honestly truthfully sent you to get my sunglasses to kill two birds with one stone. I was not lying to you about not feeling up to going with you to try them on because I didn't

While we were there that is when I called and asked Gail to come to the car and gave her the receipt and the key.

She had to get it for me.

Sonny said… Babe I love you so much and the fact that you did not pressure me or try to force the issue do you realize that a year ago

you did the exact thing that I had done for you and Babe that shows me that you truly would have waited forever to ask me and Babe

I Just feel so honored treasured and loved.

Will took the ring and said now this is exactly where it belongs not in a locked drawer waiting to be placed in its rightful home.

Will pulled Sonnys hand to his lips after he placed the ring on Sonnys middle finger on his left hand and kissed the ring

Will said … Honey you have no idea how I feel to finally show the world that we are together forever.

If asked you can explain exactly what the ring is.

You can tell them that it is a place holder as a promise of our commitment of loving each other until the left finger is occupied

by the ring that symbolizes our love and taking the vows that makes

it official it the eyes of the law.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Sonny and Will were all dressed to the nines and Sonny said

Babe, you did not take as long as I am taking to get ready where's the fire?

Will said Honey it is in my tummy I could eat a race horse and his jockey but would you do one thing for me?

Sure Babe what do you need help with Sonny asked with a little concern in his voice?

Honey I have a real emergency.

PLEASE HELP TAME MY RATS NEST I CAN'T DO A DAMNED THING WITH IT!

Babe you scared the hell out of me.

Sonny said this coming from the man who says that my hair is a rats nest and gave me a brush for Christmas and told me that he would teach me how to use it when I spent 200.00 on a crystal bowl that was so blue that you could not see it unless it was in good lighting.

Are you sure that you trust me with your hair Babe?

Will said Honey right now as long as it is not all over the place except where it belongs I don't care. Plus you have been looking better since we got together and HOL really has taken off.

Sonny said in a rather emotionally filled voice. Babe had it not came on as partner and gad it not been for you getting the France deal as well as the other holdings Do you even realize that HOL is where it is because of everything that you did? It would still be the little Cashmere and Lace with a dream to become a fashion House that could compete with the bigger houses. Have you considered coming back as partner with me? Not in A&M but as a consultant for HOL?

You would be the ear to the ground and weed out the prospects to bring to me. Babe We are in the top for of the biggest fashion houses because of the France deal and now that everything has been signed sealed and delivered from that would you reconsider coming back to Lace and taking Leather over again?

Will said… Honey I love HOL but do you honestly feel like that would be a good idea? Seriously everyone would expect the same Will to be there running A&M and I can't do it the best that I could do in that area would be to listen to their marketing pitch for the Ads and you would still have to sign off on the visual. That would not be fair to you or Janelle she has busted her ass off for her position.

The bull pin would always be coming to me and they would not respect Janelle at all in that position.

Sonny said Babe you would be right if they saw you working there near the Bull Pin in your old office but you would not be in your old office. Babe I have a huge office that is mostly full of racks of clothing taking up over half of its space and I could put the racks into Jameson old office and turn it into the rack room get you a desk and a computer in there with your own line to use for consulting and recruiting deals for HOL and still own Leather and you will not bother me at all because as you know I can work with your doing business in the office with me and you would be close enough to me where you can get my approval or disapproval on the spot and I would not have to return calls because you would be right beside me.

Will said Honey I am not just going to be a partner unless I pay you your price to buy Leather back.

BABE! ARE YOU SERIOUS Sonny asked?

Will said Honey I am as serious as my blindness.

Name your price and we have a deal.

Babe you run a hard bargain but yes we have a deal.

OK Will said what's your price honey? I will start in three weeks.

Sonny was so excited and so happy that he could barley control himself

And he tried to speak in his best business tone and said Babe I will ask you to pay exactly what you sold it to me for.

Will said damn Honey you drive a hard bargain but you get the contract over to Leo and let him look it over and as soon as he gives us the green light its a go and I will pay you for Leather.

Sonny took Wills hand and he shook it and said welcome back Mr. Horton HOL has missed you. I will call him and I will get the contract

For the sell of leather to you tomorrow.

Will said Honey we need to have things all set up and ready for me to come back and so it will take at least a month to get it all done including the bathroom. So We are both going to have to be out of the office for renovations.

Sonny said you are right Babe a month sounds reasonable.

I will leave things as they are with Musin in charge and I will work remotely and tell him that I am renovating the office and to work from his own office.

Babe I love you so much do you know how happy you make me?

Will said Honey I love you more than you could ever know and now when we go back you can show off you pretty new bobble and make them all jealous.

Sonny said Babe trust me they were already jealous of us.

Oh and would you do one other thing for me?

Will asked what is that Honey?

Sonny said Babe you know me and my Greek temper.

Since you will be in the same office with me can you help me out when we have to let someone go because you know how angry that I get.

Honey make sure that I have copies of all of the employee who get written up and the reports and yes I will take care of that because I know you all to well and I also know that I am not good with giving the pink slips but I am good at letting them go.

Send it to my computer so my screen reader can read it.

As soon as I see three strikes and I know what is coming next when they come into the office you sit and fume while I take care of the business of telling them that they are out and as you know I can have some pink slips per-signed so you will just have to sign them and I will type up the reports for their last paycheck and any severance pay and send it all into the CPA.

Sonny laughed and said Babe do you realize that basically I am going to be bring the bad kids to the principles office?.

Honey you asked me to keep you from killing them and by doing it this way you can take the pressure off of me to keep me from feeling guilty about my choice to let someone go. Will said plus Honey I will be saving their life as well as your blood pressure.

That is something that I can do without being able to see.

Babe I love you and you definitely are the greatest we make a hell of a team. Sonny said I am sure that later on we can talk about other things that you can do also because you have one of the greatest minds of anyone that I have ever known. Now I do believe that I tamed that beast on top of your head so I think that we are ready to go.

Will felt his hair and it was allot better than before and Sonny had not pulled a fast one on him and Will was all smiles and he had to turn away from Sonny and he cleared his throat and he said Thank you Honey.

Sonny said Horton turn around here.

Will said Honey we have to go so lets just get a move on I am hungry.

Sonny said Babe please turn around I think that we need to talk.

Will said Honey everything is fine so lets go OK?

Sonny said Babe I know that you are crying so please talk to me.

Don't shut me out Baby.

Honey I love you so much and I am just getting a little emotional because for the first time in almost five months I am beginning to feel

Some what normal and not just a helpless nobody and it is all because you have been right by my side the whole time each time I felt like giving up you knew it and you reassured me that you love me and I am not alone and Honey I love you so much and God knows that I would not have ever been able to go through all of this alone.

Will said you have pulled me back from the edge more times than I can count through your love and now also through your love I am going back to my second love which is Leather and HOL.

Honey you have my heart and soul. You have always treated me with such love respect and tenderness and sometimes I just feel like I have not been able to show you the love as you have always shown me. Honey you make me feel like I am your most treasured thing in the world and that I fail you so many times.

Sonny took Will into his arms and he tenderly gave him such a love filled kiss that was from the soul and he said Babe your are so treasured by me and so loved you have my heart my soul my whole being and

I know that sometimes you can't help but to feel like giving up and as your husband it is my job to love you through everyone of those moments no matter if they are the greatest highs or the lowest of lows and Babe if you never beehive anything else trust me when I tell you that you have been doing the very same as I have.

Babe you may not realize that I feel your love with each touch every time I wake up and my hands are in your silky hair and even though I have to help you with somethings it is no bother or obligation but an honor to be there and to have your complete trust in me its unlike I have ever known. Sonny said Babe you have allowed me to have the honor of the trust that you do not allow anyone else to have. Babe you have always tried to hide that very sensitive side from the whole world through your humor those infamous one liners that you come up with but you allow me the honor of seeing beyond the mask and to show who William Horton really is.

Well Honey I feel like we are just about thinking the same way.

Will said I knew when we were younger that you were always there for me even when at one time there was a rather large distance that I was keeping you at which had nothing to do with anything that you had said or done but at the time it was me feeling like I was protecting you from me but I knew that I could not keep my distance from you because I love you so much that I could not stay away and then people began to give you pure hell and sometimes I would let you take care of the situation as long as it was a fair fight but when

I knew that it was not because you were not as big as I was I would step in then. I was taught by a very wise person once to protect your head and torso because they are the most vulnerable places and they were the best place for some one to hit you and kill you.

Broken arms and legs heal broken knuckles heal but you are not likely to die from that. When you did fight you never started it but you finished it and Will said Honey I think that I did a pretty good job at teaching you to never write a check with your mouth that your ass can't cash and I learned that from them same wise person.

Sonny said Babe did something happen to you that you never told me about and that is why you kept me at a distance? When you stopped keeping your distance from me something changed in you and to this day I can't put my finger on exactly what changed but something had because you really started to keep me in your sight as much as possible.

Will said Honey we do not have time for me to get into all of that right now because it is a very long story and I will have to take some time with the explanation because its is painful for me to go back there but I promise you that I will explain every detail to you.

Babe. I am here for you and you can talk to me or tell me anything and together

we will tackle those demons that have held you captive and suffering in silence for so many years. Sonny said as he had tears in his eyes knowing that Will had been in so much pain for so many years in silence. Babe had I known that something whatever it was that happened to cause you such pain even to this day I would have been there for you.

Will said OK Honey enough of the poor Will we have somewhere to be.

Sonny said Babe you are so good at deflecting and putting that mask on.

Sonny just sighed and said Babe you really promise that you will talk about it latter?

You never break a promise so I am begging you for one now.

Honey I promise you that we are going to talk about it just not right now we have reservations.

Sonny hugged Will and he said Babe never forget there is nothing that will cause me to stop loving you and always being here for you.

Will said come on or I will leave without you/.

Sonny said Oh hell no you will not go anywhere without me. Babe you know that you are stuck with me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Sonny and Will pulled into the Restaurant and Will said damn it I have to go to the bathroom.

Honey can you check on the reservations and see how long the wait will be while I go to the bath room?

Sonny said Babe are you sure? I can help you and then you and I both can check on the reservations together?

Will said Honey you know that I have this cane and I can make my way if not then I will ask a waitress or waiter to help me so I am going to be OK.

The question is will you be OK with me out of your sight?

I am not saying that to sound like I am complaining at all so please don't

Take it that way. I am asking because I know how protective you are and that is OK I understand and if the shoe was on the other foot I would be worse I hope that you understand that and it did not hurt your feelings when I asked the question.

I just don't want you to worry that something will happen to me all of the time we both have to stop waiting for the other shoe to fall. I know that we have been hit with so much since we have been together and that you have been my rock and hero from day one when we became partners we have laughed and cried together but the thing is that we are still standing stronger than ever.

Sonny smiled and he said you know Babe I do realize that I hover and am way too over protective at times and I treat you sometimes as if anyone touches you in any way that I am going to kill them but I am sorry that I am so overprotective and I will try to ease up a little and relax a bit because I do not want you to feel like I do not trust you and I am treating you like a baby. I just love you so much Babe that it is hard for me to not feel like if I am not right there that you are as vulnerable as a baby bird at times when I know that you probably could kick ass even without your sight. I am not upset as a matter of fact sometimes I forget just how strong you really are because we have had to lean on each other so much these past few months. You know that I am a mother hen any way and I always have been when it came to you.

Will said yes Angel I know that and that is one reason why I love you so much because I know without a doubt in my mind that if I feel afraid or alone I can run straight into your arms and that your arms are my sanctuary and safety zone and that is where I gather my strength and know that I am going to be OK and that I am strong because of you. OK honey if I do not go now we will have to clean up a big mess. I love you and hold our place.

Will walked off and he asked where the rest room was and a really sweet young waitress asked Sir do you want me to guide you to it?

No it is OK but if you can tell me the rout to take I will navigate my way to it.

OK Sir the easiest way for you would to go all of the way to your right side and go until you feel the opening and on the left are that restrooms and the miens rest room will be on the right we have braille if you need it but if you run into trouble one of our staff will be more than happy to help you. Sir may I say something?

Yes go ahead Will said. Sir I know that you are William Horton and that Jackson Kiriakis are partners at leather and Lace as well as the house of lace and that you guys have many lines of clothing but would you allow me to get your card so that I can set up an appointment with HOL and Leather and lace to pitch an idea to you guys about something new to add under the HOL umbrella?

It is a line of all natural products and my mom and I make them we are FDA certified and follow all federal codes for our products. My name is Jenna and my mom is Lorie and our last name is Ganivea and we can add a special quality to the HOL that is an all natural and pure non chemicals dyes or artificial colorants.

Sure Jenna but it will not be for at lest a month before we will get back to you but we have all of our information on the card please have sample products and all of your A&M strategy with visuals as to why we should bring you into the HOL and L&L Name but remember we have to have all paper work from the FDA the patients as well as the ingredients used in the product line at the time of the interview also your mission statement as well as if you test on animals or not the results of a blind testing panel or people from all ages ethics backgrounds and skin conditions. I would also like for you to have your products tested by a lab and the reports from the studies and do not try to pull any kind of fast one over on us because this is not our first rodeo. Just because I am blind doesn't mean that I am easily snowed OK?

Thank you Mr. Horton and we are not going to let you down because you know exactly what you are looking for. The name of the product line is called Au natural luxuriates. And I will bring enough product that HOL & L&L can test each item out with their own panel of testers.. So you can know what the products are as well as our book on natural healing as well as our book on healthy living.

I will also have them all with braille labeling as will as audio book format.

We want to cater too all customers.

OK Jenna Will said please send us an email and in a month we will set up a time for a presentation also before hand please send Mr. Kiriakis as well as myself a copy of your books electronically please. We move fast and with the word you

Will have the products ready for distribution and they must be affordable enough that even a single mom can afford the products. We expect perfection at a reasonable price if it is to be sold under HOL or the L&L name.

Jenna said tank you MR Horton you will not regret this I promise.

Will said OK Jenna Sweetie I really have to use the rest room now so please excuse me.

Jenna said Oh I am sorry Mr Horton I forgot. Thank you again.

Will nodded his head and he was off to make sure that everything would be ready by five.

Will sent a text to Gail and she said Will everything is perfect and Jennell she is a dream to work with and I would like to pitch you guys an idea later on after you get back from your honeymoon in a month.

Will laughed and said Gail you are the second person in the last ten minuets to pitch an idea.

Honey just send in all of the information and we can review it and after a month or two we will set up a time for a presentation. You know the drill and my expectations so you know exactly what we stand for.

OK back to business at hand are the fairy lights exactly the colors I asked for?

Were you able to catch The Justice of the peace that I requested?

Will everything is down to the very last detail and Janelle has the reception made at the Italian restaurants private dinning room.

Will laughed and sent a text back perfect that is where I am at right now in the rest room and I best get back to Sonny before he sends a search team out to look for me.. You guys rock.

OK Will see you two in a short while. Gail said and I will let Janelle know that she rocks too.

Will came back to the front and a very concerned Sonny asked What on earth took you so long?

Would you believe that I was approached by two people wanting to pitch ideas to Lace and Will said on top of that umm lets just say that I am starving even more than before because I made lots of room.

Sonny said Will see I told you that you still have what it takes.

Sonny I never doubted that part it was that I have been afraid that A&M would shit on Janell and that will not happen. Will said that woman is great and she learned so fast and so much for me she has a great eye. How are the reservations coming along?

Will please don't get upset Sonny said we were 15 minuets late because of me and they said that they gave away our reservations to someone else.

Will said OK we always have a plan B Lets go to the gazebo in the park and hang out for a while and we can order some take out at home.

Sonny said William Horton you are so easy going and laid back you never get too upset and yes you always have a great plan B. By the way how did these people know that you were back as a partner?

Angel we never went public with the sale and my resignation so they naturally just came to me with their ideas. Sonny I must have done something right for a blind guy who has no education in fashion at all. Oh and Honey one of the people could possibly bring an idea to the table that will also take HOL to another level but tonight no business no more for the whole month we are going to take this time and just leave business behind us and just be us together. We are going to unwind and just relax without HOL or the bull pin.

Will and Sonny kissed and Sonny said Babe have you noticed when we are in business mode it it Will and Sonny but at home it is angel honey and Babe?

Yes Angel Will said I know why also and that is because our minds go into professional mode at work and at home we go into full on heartfelt love mode and this house is Angel Honey and Babes house not HOL or L&L but Sonny and Wills.

Sonny said hey Babe the Gazebo is decorated very beautifully and our songs are playing? Babe did you plan this?

Well Angel I might have had a little something to do with it. Because I also want to tell you two things. One I got a little of my sight back today and two I did not see why we should wait to become husbands on paper too.

OH MY GOD BABE ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU CAN SEE?

SONNY WAS SO ECSTATIC AND HE SAID BABE ON THE HUSBANDS

ASPECT HELL THAT IS GREAT BUT THE BEST IS THAT YOU CAN SEE.

Hey hold on Angel I said a little better we don't know how long but I can see a little better compared to the last two weeks I will take a little better than nothing.

Plus I can see your face and even if this is the last thing that I see Honey the rest of the things in life do not matter. We still need to go to the specialist and get to the bottom of it all you know? Now my vision is not normal by any means but it is a very distinct improvement. That was what all of the tears were going to the court house look at this paper that you signed earlier.

Sonny smiled and said you set everything up from the fake ticket to get me to the courthouse to sign the marriage license the only thing that you did not set up was your vision and the sunglasses right Babe?

That is right but this was all set into motion and planed a long time before I went blind. Angel when you were talking about being my husband without it being on paper I said now is the time William you know that he is ready because he was the one to bring it up. So I called Gail and we got the series of events all set into motion. Janell and some others from HOL helped me by taking my idea and decorating the gazebo and Peter he has taken care of the music from our playlist.

Guess what else you remember that the restaurant gave our reservations away?

Well Gail she made reservations for the private dinning room and all of our favorite Italian foods to be served as well as a tiramisu wedding cake.

Sonny said OH MY GOD! Babe you thought of everything but one thing.

The honeymoon.

Angel do you honestly think that I would forget that? Honey we are going to go to France and Dubai their fashion weeks are three days after each other and then we are going to go to visit your uncle BC and his Sonny they are in Greece right now for an extended visit. You know Sonny was adopted by BC's brother who died shortly after Sonny was 14 but he spent all of his life here he is. the one who was adopted in Greece when he was ten and he named him after you?

Babe that sounds great but I wounder why they are there for an extended stay?

Sonny has a job at the bank and Uncle BC has all of his companies here so it can't be a vacation of some kind. Isn't Sonny married to a martial arts instructor?

Yes he is Honey Will said in a bit of a soft voice.

Sonny said Babe is there something about Sonny husband that bothers you?

NO WAY ANGEL HE IS A GREAT MAN! Will said I admire him very much.

Why did you sound a bit upset when I said something about him Babe?

Angel I do not want to get into that here it is part of what I am going to talk to you about. Will said. OK Honey are you ready to be husbands on paper now?

Babe before we do I want you to know that I will wait as long as you need for that conversation because I know that whatever it is you need time to really get yourself ready before you talk to me about it. I love you Babe and I am here for you day or night you know that.

Angel lets rock and roll because we have to go pack we leave tomorrow and you know that I am pretty slow at packing and you will most likely have to tell me what I am going to need.

Sonny and Will walked up to the Gazebo and peter put on the song that they first heard they day they became official and were driving into work. And the justice of the peace was standing there and he said hello and welcome everyone thank you for coming out this afternoon to be witness as these two men proclaim their love and vow to each other because of that love and the bond that they share they want to make a public commitment in holy matrimony to being husbands until death.

Gentlemen please hold each others right hand and before we begin I would like to say that love is patient love is blind love can pull you through the darkest of times and also celebrate the greatest of times. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly as you journey through life there will be allot of mistakes made on each mans part. That is when the true test of the strength of your love comes in forgiveness comes through a true understand of the strong bod that you share through love patient and kindness. Never allow anger jealousy or another man to ever taint your untarnished pure raw love for each other. In a marriage sometimes we do not always see eye to eye on every subject but never forget to agree to disagree.

Jackson Steven Kiriakis do you vow to love and to hold William Robert Horton forsaking all others pledging your undying love faithfulness and loyalty to him as your husband as long as you both shall live? Sonny was crying and he said I absolutely do.

William Robert Horton do you vow to love and to hold Jackson Steven Kiriakis forsaking all others pledging your undying love faithfulness and loyalty to him as your husband as long as you both shall live? Wills eyes were over flowing with tears of joy and he said I do but with the exception that my name is from this day forward going to be William Robert Kiriakis-Horton

Do you have the rings?

Will said yes I do He handed Sonny his ring and he had Sonny's ring and the justice of the peace said it is my understanding that William would like to say a few words.

Yes I would Will sighed and Said Angel I have loved you probably from birth you and I grew up together we have grieved over the loss of loved ones who have gone on before us we have had our backs to the wall we have teased each other while the whole time we silently supported each others dreams. Angel you have given me more than love and taught me more through your tender love waking up with my head on your chest as you are knowingly aimlessly ruing your hands throw my hair as I lay there for hours each day before you and listening as if your heart played a symphony only for my ears to hear and your hand in my hair stroking it as if by doing that it was a confirmation of the bond of love that we share.

I love you so much Jackson and no matter what I have no doubts or insecurities about our love and our bond I know that most people do not get surprise weddings but I wanted to give to you my gift of love on paper as well as in our hearts.

Jackson do you have any words to say?

Yes I do. I am not as eloquent at speaking as Will is but Will I want you to know that the bond of love that we share is rare and allot of people feel they have a special bond but it is nothing compared to ours and Will if it takes me the rest of my life to show my love to you then I will die knowing that you have always felt loved and safe in my arms.

Gentlemen as I stand here and as you to seal your vows with the placing of the rings on the third finger on each others left these rings are never ending circles with no beginning and no end such as the love that you have vowed to each other today,

Jackson take Williams left hand and place the ring on his finger as a symbol of your love and repeat after me.

William I give this ring to you as a symbol fully as I give my love to you until death do us part.

Sonny said William I give this ring to you as a symbol and as fully as I give my love to you until death do us part.

Will said Jackson I give this ring to you as a symbol and as fully as I give my love to you until death do us part.

I now by the power vested in me by this state have the honor of saying

Jackson you and William may kiss your husband.

Sonny took Will in to a very loving embrace and both men with tears rolling down their face whispered I love you so much and gave each other the most tender purest love filled kiss that resonated through each person in attendance.

The Justice of the Peace said I would now like to introduce to yo Mr Jackson Kiriakis And Mr William Horton- Kiriakis.

At the restaurant everyone congratulated Will and Sonny and gave them their best wishes and as the reception was coming to an end Will sat down and he was smiling but Sonny saw that smile before it was laced with pain and was a front=t from the rest of the world to show that he was fine. Sonny knew different though because even at the gazebo he felt Will get shaky.


End file.
